


He's Just My Type

by SoraKeki, trippyxyaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Canon Timeline, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyxyaoi/pseuds/trippyxyaoi
Summary: It's now their 8th year at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco have been together for almost two years now. Everything had been going well for them with their secret meet ups, untill their friends start asking questions. Like, where they have you been going off to in the middle of the night. They had kept their relationship a secret from everyone. eventually, they would have to come out of the closet, to their meddling friends. who all seemed have their own options on the matter. It was almost certain that something would go wrong once their secret comes out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	He's Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came to my mind when I heard the refrain of NF’s - Lie
> 
> YouTube link: https://bit.ly/2RyXke0
> 
> This is a joint project between me and my co-writer/beta and friend SoraKeki. I had this idea I really wanted to write, but got lost at times and didn't know how to make it move on. So a massive thank you, for taking it up with me and stringing me along the hard road of writing it out.
> 
> A special thanks go to all the people who gave me new perspectives and ideas along the way. You know who you are. ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Just my type**

Draco crept down the hall as quietly as possible. There was no way he wanted to be seen if he was going to meet Harry in secret tonight. They had made arrangements to meet in the Room of Requirement and Draco had an important matter about their relationship to discuss with Harry.

The two had been a couple for almost two long years now and still, nobody even knew about them. At the time they had started dating, the war was still going on. So they had decided to keep it a secret. Harry had been afraid of losing his friends and the only family figures he had left. He also wanted to keep Draco safe from his father. Who knew what would’ve happened if Lucius Malfoy found out that his only son was bent, and also dating the enemy.

Draco had similar fears about his father, and his closest friends were on the same side as him. He had no one he could confide in, that wouldn't think he had gone barking mad. It also didn't help that the Dark Lord and a bunch of the worst Death Eaters were living in his family's home at the time. Given that Draco and Harry had hated each other so passionately for the last five years, no one would suspect a thing. But in reality, they secretly had a massive crush on each other.

But now two years later, the war is over, those looming death threats behind them. Draco's father is locked away in Azkaban. Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up and caught, so that wasn’t a concern anymore to either Draco or Harry. Harry's side had won the war, and little to anyone’s knowledge Draco had actually helped him, by passing on critical information, in any way he could at the time though mostly with their secretly linked coins. They were finally free to be with each other now, they both knew that the public would still react badly to such news of "light and dark" together. But they were in love, so Draco was willing to take the risk. 

However, Harry was still afraid to bring them out into the open. Draco could understand that but it was still frustrating, having to play hide and seek with his own boyfriend. He felt more and more like a dirty little secret the longer they snuck around. He wanted to finally tell everyone about them since he had grown to love Harry more and more with each passing day. His friends who didn’t know he was already in a relationship, kept trying to set him up with different girls saying he should get out more. Draco was also fed up with girls constantly asking Harry out on a regular basis. He had become even more popular since he defeated the Dark Lord. 

Harry was his and Draco was jealous of everyone looking at Harry and talked to him like they knew him, while Draco could not even be around Harry as much as he had wanted to be. He could only hold his boyfriend’s hand in private. 

He wanted more; He wanted to touch and kiss him whenever he pleased. He truly was in love with Harry. If someone had told him two years ago that he and the Golden Boy would be dating, he would have laughed in their face. He never thought that they could possibly be a couple, let alone stay together this long without killing each other. 

So he wanted to talk to Harry today and hoped that his boyfriend would agree to go public with their relationship. Even if that meant that people would say he had bewitched Harry, he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know of their love. He felt deep down that he could build a future with Harry, but for that to happen they needed to take the first step into the unknown together.

❤

When he finally reached the Room of Requirement, he saw that Harry had arrived there before him. Inwardly, he braced himself for the upcoming conversation, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

He was immediately surrounded by strong arms and a wild mop of hair had blocked his view when a pair of hot demanding lips conquered his own.

Draco groaned in surprise and excitement and Harry seized the opportunity and plunged his tongue greedily into Draco's mouth, twisting and licking the walls of Draco’s mouth and tongue. 

They kissed fiercely, till they were both breathless and broke apart, still clutching at each other for dear life. The dark-haired boy whispered hoarsely, "I’ve missed you so much," and tightened the grip he had on Draco's waist pulling the blond even closer to him.

Draco enjoyed the warmth of his lover's hug a little longer before gently pulling back from Harry's arms. "Harry, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone. He had to do this now before he backed down. Harry winced, "You don't want to break up with me, do you?" he asked fearfully, his green eyes wavering slightly with the start of tears.

"No! Merlin, no. I wanted to talk to you about our relationship and that I think it's time to give up the secrecy. I want to be with you in public, hold hands with you and kiss you whenever I want, without looking for a hiding place or making an appointment with an owl just so we can meet up." He drew in a breath of air and nervously bit his lip. "I mean it's almost two years now and the war is over. Would that be alright for you?"

Harry pulled back a little more, held Draco by the upper arms, and sighed heavily. "Yes, I know what you mean. I've already thought about it, but I still feel torn. I don't like this secrecy either and would love to be with you in public. Just Hermione and Ron ... I have absolutely no idea how they would react to that. The Weasley's ... we don't even want to start, they are still getting over Fred's death.

I don't want to push them, or lose them." He looked at Draco nervously, "Uhm, would it be okay for you if we take it slow? I would feel my way around and tell them first that I'm gay and then see how they react before I tell them about you. Would that be possible for you?" Harry looked at him pleadingly with his big green eyes and Draco gave in. He couldn't refuse Harry anything when he looked at him like that.

"Yes, okay. We will take this slowly. But, you really need to work that out with them. I don't want to wait another two years to finally have you all to my own," Draco admonished his boyfriend.

"Okay, I will talk to them, just give me some time," Harry said and then suddenly grinned. "Are you up for some more snogging and maybe something more?" he asked, cheekily with a raised eyebrow.

Draco laughed and answered with descending his lips to Harry's. Slowly he moved Harry backward toward the bed that was laid out in the middle of the room, not breaking their lips apart.

❤

When Draco entered the Slytherin common room the next morning he found Pansy and Blaise already sitting in the elegant, dark green upholstered armchairs, which are located in front of the fireplace. It burned all year round to chase away the cold that lingered down in the dungeons.

"Hey Draco," Pansy greeted and a curious gleam entered her eyes. "So, where have you been sneaking off to lately? Blaise told me you weren't in your room at all last night. Did you find someone to your liking?" Pansy smirked knowingly. 

Blaise beamed at him, "Who is the lucky lady you are currently courting? Someone, we know?"

"W-what?" Draco asked, astonished, and blinked at his friends.

"Oh come on, Draco. The hickeys on your neck are evidence enough that you're seeing someone," Pansy chided.

Draco's hand instantly flew to his neck. _'Stupid Potter'_ , he thought. But the damage was done. Not only because Harry had marked him as his own, but also because of Draco's own thoughtless reaction.

"Uhm, I …" Draco whispered, not knowing where to begin. He had wanted to tell his friends for a while now. He had even talked Harry into coming out officially. But now being in this situation on his own, He was immensely overwhelmed. He felt his cheeks growing hot and he couldn't look Pansy or Blaise in the eye. Then he thought maybe it was the best to first clear up the misunderstanding that Blaise had naturally made.

"It's not a girl," he murmured, rubbing his hand over his face. Fuck! That was more difficult than he had thought.

Blaise blinked at him in surprise and Pansy's grin widened, revealing all her teeth. 

"So, who is the lucky boy, then?" Blaise asked incredulously, with the emphasis on _'boy'_ , as if he needed a bit to let it sink in, that his best friend was gay.

Pansy chuckled, "Yeah Draco, tell us. I've been dying for some really good gossip lately." She slid curious to the edge of her chair and wiped a stray lock of her straight, black hair behind her ear, beaming at him.

Blaise looked at him with slightly glazed eyes as if in deep thought, then shrugged. He seemed to have come to a satisfactory conclusion and sent a Cheshire grin to Draco. Reassuring him that they were fine, no matter whom Draco dated.

"I ... uhm ... the thing is ... I...," Draco stuttered and broke off. Damn this was horrible, but he needed to get it out or he would explode with the tension of not knowing how they would react. He mentally berated himself to grow a pair and opened his mouth to look his imminent doom in the eye.

"It's Potter!" he shouted, eyes darting to the floor, he lifted his pale hands to smooth his hair.

There, he had said it. His breath was ragged as he waited for the reaction to the bomb he had just dropped on his friends.

"HA! Knew it!" exclaimed Pansy gleefully, slapping her thighs. "Pay up," she said as she turned to Blaise.

"Huh?" made Draco, staring at her in disbelief. "How could you ..."

"Really Darling? The way you've been following him with your eyes lately and literally undressing him with them, _that_ was pretty clear," she cackled and smirked at him.

"Potter?" Blaise said pensively and added slightly bored, "That really doesn't surprise me."

Draco gaped at them. Was he really that obvious? Then again, these were Slytherin’s he was talking to; he should have known that they would find him out.

When Draco didn't respond anymore, too flabbergasted by the revelation of his one knowing and one not-caring friend, Pansy took the conversation in her own desired direction.

"Draco, pray tell us how long has this relationship been going on for," she said inquisitively.

Draco jerked from his daze, "Uhm ... I always fancied him."

"You don't say?" Blaise drawled sarcastically.

"Shush, Blaise. Let him tell us the story," Pansy chastised. "You taunted him all these years because of your secret feelings for him, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Draco sighed and wiped his hair back again. "You know I have wanted to be his friend since the first year. When he rejected me it hurt my pride and I was angry and jealous of his fame. Somehow my feelings changed, but he was ignoring me except for when I insulted him or his friends. So I did that to get his attention. I never wanted to tell him of my feelings though, as I also needed to consider my family stature, and my father would have hated me. Mother not so much, but my father would not have been amused. His only heir being gay and in love with one Harry Potter, the Chosen One, who went against his precious Dark Lord. It wouldn't have gone down well," Draco explained to them, while he inwardly went through his emotions, which throughout the years had led him to start dating Harry bloody Potter. 

"Oh wow!" Pansy exclaimed. "So, you liked him for what? Seven years now?" she asked, amazed.

"Uhm, yeah. Something along those lines," Draco nodded, cheeks pinking again in embarrassment.

"And now you two are together," she said matter of factly. "However did that come to be," waving her hand at the sentence. Draco was sure she would ask him for more details when they weren't running so low on time. "How long have you two, been going out with each other?" 

"Next weekend, it will be two years on the dot," Draco said almost bashfully. Blaise choked on his spit. "What? Two years?" he exclaimed. "And you didn't see the need to tell us before now?"

"Well, there was the war and we wanted to keep it a secret. It was a decision both of us made and it was fine then. But now we want to make it official that we are together. Harry wants to take it slow. His friends don’t even know that he is gay. So, I would appreciate it if you two don’t tell anyone just yet. I want this to work out, so please," Draco said with a pleading tone, hoping that his friends would understand how much he needed Harry.

Pansy and Blaise nodded, both wishing their friend would have chosen someone different to fall in love with, but since something like love couldn't be influenced willingly, they hoped Draco had found his luck with Potter. Thus they would hold their mouths shut and hope for the best. 

"You still need to tell me how you two came to be," Pansy said grinning. "And what you want to do for your anniversary. If you like, I'm willing to help out with a few ideas." She got up from her seat and hooked her arm through his. "I'm happy for you Draco," she whispered into his ear. 

Blaise got up too. "Make that a date. I also want to know how the Golden Boy snatched up my best friend," he winked at Draco, making him blush yet again before the three eventually decided to go to their lessons.

❤

A week later, on the day of their anniversary, Harry finally got the courage up to come out of the closet to his friends as being gay. He knew it would shock them enough, so he would leave out dating Draco. Harry wanted them to let the idea settle in that he liked blokes, not angering them by telling them he was with Draco Malfoy. That was a whole other issue he would deal with another day. Ron's reaction worried him the most. His friend could be as hot-headed as himself and he feared for Ron's reaction when the second part of his confession would be revealed. 

Ron had never liked Draco, given that the blond prat had been mostly beneath the waistline with his taunting. Yes, Draco was still a prat, but he was Harry's and he could only hope that Ron would get over it, given time.

Harry was heading with Hermione and Ron to the library for one of Hermione's study sessions. He contemplated how he should begin to tell them that he was indeed gay. When he finally got his nerves to calm down a bit, they were standing near a mostly abandoned alcove on the third floor and he decided _'Now or never'_.

"Erm, guys? There’s something I want to tell you," Harry stuttered, eyes darting between his two friends wildly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, worry creeping into her eyes, as she saw his agitated behaviour. "What is it, Harry? You know you can tell us everything," she nodded reassuringly.

Harry scuffed his shoe on the ground and bit his lip. Then he suddenly snapped his head up and spat out, "I'm gay."

Hermione looked bewildered at his sudden outburst and Ron blanched, making his freckles stand out in stark contrast to his pale skin. "Bloody hell, Harry!" he cried out absolutely flabbergasted. 

Harry could almost see what Ron was thinking. "No, mate. I don't and never did check you out," he sighed, reassuring his friend that he wasn't on the list of potential partners for him.

Hermione got her wits together faster and eyed him curiously. "Oh, alright then. I don't have an issue with you being gay."

"You are alright with it?" Ron shrieked appalled. 

"Yes, Ron!" Hermione admonished him. "It doesn't change who Harry is. He is still Harry and our friend," she said matter of factly and smiled at Harry, ignoring her muttering boyfriend. "Do you have someone you like?" she asked.

"Erm, thank you, Hermione, and ... yes?" Harry said-asked, not certain if he should say more, given Ron's reaction.

"How long have you been ... gay?" Ron asked darkly, crossing his arms in front of his body as if in defense.

"Well ... always?" Harry cringed. He knew that being gay wasn't a decision you made. It just was like that. And even if he had shown interest in girls before, it was just curiosity. Everyone did that, didn't they? Through trial and error, he had found out he just liked blokes better, one bloke in particular though.

Hermione shot Ron an incredulous look. "Really, Ron?" she said annoyed and diverted her attention to Harry again.

"Do you want to tell us about him?" she asked gingerly, rubbing her hand over his upper arm. 

"Well, not who he is, no. But I liked him since the first year ... well, I grew into liking him and well ...," Harry said bashfully, going red-faced. He wasn't used to speaking about his feelings and shipping around the Erumpent of his infatuation wasn't bettering the situation.

"You've liked him since the first year of school? And You never said a thing," Ron said, huffing. He was offended. "Don't you trust me, mate?"

"Erm, Ron ... you see ... I wasn't sure myself at first, and then I didn't want to freak you out, you were my first real friend so ...," Harry stuttered and again scuffed his shoe against the floor. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped it would.

But then Ron sighed in surrender, "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it then." He looked pungently at Harry. "As long as you don't fancy Malfoy or anything like that," he scowled.

Harry cringed inwardly, his heart stuttered for a moment. Did Ron already find him out? No, that couldn't be. Harry's heart sank to his stomach. He had known that Ron would be difficult when it got to Draco and Harry was glad that he hadn't told them, yet. For now, Harry shook his head. He would have to have this argument with Ron another day. He thought, sighing to himself.

Ron deflated and puffed out a sigh of relief that he wasn't losing his friend to the git. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ginger-haired boy. "So, you've been meeting up with your crush then? I've noticed that you have been sneaking around and thought that maybe you were stalking Draco Malfoy again as you did in the sixth year," she said. "Hermione, why'd you have to bring that up?" Ron sighed at his girlfriend.

"No, I'm not stalking Malfoy, and you know that he was up to something bad back then," Harry groaned. He wanted to pull his hair out. This was frustrating. He thought that he had diverted the attention away from Draco, but now Hermione had sprung on that train yet again. "And no, I'm not meeting up with him," Harry huffed, getting annoyed. "It isn't that simple," he muttered.

"Just tell us who you like, mate. You're making half a Ministry secret out of it," Ron said, curiosity riding high on his face.

"That's because it is a secret, Ron," Harry said, feeling shy and afraid. His feelings were all over the place, standing before their inquisition was so utterly nerve-wracking, his face flushed in embarrassment.

Hermione grinned at him, having noticed the blush creeping up his neck. "So Harry, What is your type?" she asked in an underhanded method, but Harry didn't notice he was too agitated by everything. 

He answered automatically without thinking, "Tallish, light-haired, nice face, good build ... something like that."

When the words were out his face fell. ‘ _FUCK!’_ Hermione and her backhanded methods. He eyed her warily. 

Hermione's eyes glinted knowingly, "So, like Malfoy then?" She probed. A grin widened on her face. 

"Erm-" Harry began, but Ron shouted enraged, cutting Harry off mid-sentence, "No way, who in their right mind would like that pointy, rude, arrogant ass? He’s fucking Death Eater scum!" 

Harry flinched at Ron's bellowing and something hard twisted in his guts. Harry knew Ron still hated Draco. He couldn't do this right now. But what he was about to do, also wasn't something he ever wanted to do. But stupidly he did it anyway, just to avoid Ron's outrage turning on him and going overboard. 

He laughed stilted, "Yeah, who on earth would like that ugly git? They'd have to have a death wish. Could you imagine how controlling and bossy he would be to date?" Harry grimaced at his own words, looking down at his feet, feeling ashamed of himself. He hoped Ron wouldn't catch on. He was saddened that his friend was so vehemently against Draco and Harry saw no silver lining to it getting better. He could only hope that his blond lover would never hear about this conversation.

"Yeah his hair is awful and he has always bullied us," Ron said scoffing. "His voice is annoying as hell and it grates on my nerves, plus his arrogant sneering is gross and he thinks he’s all hot stuff, but he’s totally not. He certainly isn't my type at all," Harry spat, lying through his teeth, gritting them. He couldn't believe he just said that and he instantly wanted to take it all back. He loved Draco's voice and his looks, simply Draco as a whole was completely his type. He opened his mouth, come hell or high water, he would make this right, but he was cut off when Hermione got between them with a shrill voice.

"Ronald! Harry! How can you say those things about him? Sure, he used to bully us and his arrogance is sometimes otherworldly, but imagine him hearing you saying that! I think he has changed since the war. And he has feelings that could be hurt too. He got through some real shite too, it wasn't just us. So stop this nonsense right now!" she growled, shooting daggers with her eyes at them. She gave Harry a look that said she was disappointed in him the most. She had been hinting that she thought he liked Malfoy. He was certain she must have seen the way he had been watching the Slytherin lately and how they had been walking around together more than once without arguing. He knew she hated to be wrong.

Both boys looked at her bewildered. They never had thought that Hermione of all people would be concerned about Malfoy and above all curse in that manner. She huffed annoyed at them and glanced at Harry with sad eyes. He had the feeling he was falling apart. He had let himself be led into verbally abusing his boyfriend by Ron and the look Hermione gave him could fill one of those thick tomes she always had with her.

Harry knew deep down that she knew or at least suspected that he had a crush on Draco and that she was utterly disappointed in him for saying shite like that. Harry was also frustrated. With himself. Why hadn't he stood up to Ron, when this shitty talk began? Why hadn't he drawn on his Gryffindor bravery and got it all out in one go? Now the damage was done and Harry hoped insistently that Draco would never hear about this. He didn't want to hurt him, he never did, but what's done was done and he couldn't take it back now.

"I don't care if he has changed, Hermione," said Ron harshly, getting out of his paralysis. "He is a fucking Death Eater, he bears the Dark Mark on his arm and his bloody Death Eater father, who tried to murder my sister, is in Azkaban where he belongs. That Malfoy isn't locked in there with him is an outrage in itself, and I mourn the poor soul that happens to get stuck dating him." His blue eyes flashed angrily at his girlfriend as he said this.

Hermione threw her hands in the air and scowled at Ron. "We will talk about this later, Ronald!" she warned him in an angry voice and rounded on Harry again. "So, who do you like then?" she asked, finally diverting the attention from the Malfoy topic.

Harry was flustered, Ron’s reaction had gotten badly to him and he had already openly dissed his boyfriend. Without thinking he called out the first name that came to mind, just so he could get it over with. "Cedric," Harry said, looking down, thinking 'No, no, no!' the whole time, it just felt wrong, so very wrong.

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione sympathetically and Ron looked at him with solemn eyes. "It’s been three years since his death, Harry. You need to move on," she said, holding her hand out to him in sympathy.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought, if I had to choose someone, it would have been him," Harry explained, feeling really bad. He had never liked Cedric that way and now using him like this, it felt wrong. In general, this whole conversation felt utterly wrong to him, and instead of it getting any better he had only managed to get himself buried, deeper, and deeper into this shit.

Hermione paused at that and looked at him critically. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" she asked, waving him away from Ron. 

When they were alone Hermione rounded on him and asked him straight out. "You like Malfoy and don't deny it, Harry. I can read you like an open book and you know that. I can't even fathom why you tried lying to me," she admonished exasperated and propped her fists into her hips.

"I... well... yes, fuck, yes, it's Draco. Goddammit, Hermione. You witnessed Ron's reaction to his name alone. What do you think will happen when I tell him I have the hots for Draco Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, muttering under his breath and pulling at his messy hair. 

"Is that the reason you said those awful things about him? Because Ron has a fucking attitude with him?" she asked aghast and appalled at his stupidity.

"Hermione," Harry whined and looked at her pleadingly. "I can't do this right now. I just ... I fucked up, okay? But it would be my imminent death if you tell Ron now. Please, keep quiet about it. I will tell him eventually," Harry sighed out.

"Harry... fine. Yes, you were an idiot, an extraordinary idiot, but I won't tell Ron a thing. It is your decision to tell him, but I do want to know, since when did you realize you had feelings for Draco other than hate," Hermine asked curiously once again.

"Erm, ... since first year, I guess. I don't know, Hermione. He always got to me, no matter what he did, but somehow I found myself always thinking of him and watching him. I like it when he smiles and he can be pretty funny if he wants to be. Sure he was a cocky rude prat, but he's so attractive, I just… I couldn't help falling for him...," Harry shrugged helplessly. 

Hermione smiled shortly at him and then drew her eyebrows together. "Are you planning to tell Malfoy?" she asked softly.

"Erm, I already did," Harry said ruefully.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, then she snorted, "So, that's where you have been sneaking off to lately. I should have known." She sighed, "I only hope that he won’t hear about those things you said about him. There would be hell to pay if he ever finds out you dissed him, especially in front of us, just because Ron's behaviour got to you. I know you don't want to lose Ron because of this. But Harry, if Ron ditches you because you simply fell in love with Draco Malfoy, he isn't a good friend and you know this already, he wouldn't do that. Surely, he will be pissed off, but eventually, he will come around. You're like a brother to him." She looked at him worriedly. "I hope this all works out for you Harry. You deserve to be happy," she said while smiling at him softly.

"Yeah, I know," Harry murmured. "Let's go back to Ron before he explodes and comes over here." 

❤

Draco had been sitting in the mostly abandoned alcove, looking over the Black Lake while trying to make plans for their anniversary tonight. He had wanted to surprise Harry. He had hidden further into the alcove when he heard footsteps approach, wishing not to be seen since some of the students weren't kind to him. Given that he had the Dark Mark and everyone thought he got it willingly, it was to no surprise to him that they were angry, that he had been allowed back to school. But they were wrong. He only got the Dark Mark because he wanted to protect his parents, there wasn't another reason. In some of the group sessions, the students had with a mind healer, he had said so and some of his fellow students, mostly the younger ones, understood the need to protect what was dearest to you. But still, he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment and sat quietly, waiting for the footsteps to pass.

When they didn't pass, his ears perked up when he heard Harry's voice. He was excited but also anxious. Would Harry now begin to reveal their secret to his friends? But soon everything in Draco's mind got muddled and a wave of ultimate hot anger burned through his guts.

Had he heard right? Getting verbally bashed by the Weasel was nothing new to him, but that Harry hadn't defended him, hell, even participated in it. Harry had said things about Draco that ripped his heart to shreds and anger flooded the hole it had left in his chest. It was simply too much for him to bear. He was numb inside and out. But against his conviction that it couldn't get worse, Harry continued to tear his heart apart when he admitted to having had a crush on Cedric Diggory.

Had his boyfriend lied to him? Played him all this bloody time? For two fucking years? Why had Harry confessed to him, if he had liked Diggory? Was he just a cheap replacement for the dead boy from Hufflepuff? His father had been right. Draco felt like an utter useless fool. He had thought Harry loved him and cherished him, but now knowing that it wasn't true and that it was the complete opposite, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

He didn't understand or knew why Harry would play such a foul game with him. Especially since he gave Harry all of him. His heart, his body, and even his virginity. He thought that they had something special, something more. But it was just poison and lies.

Was it to give Draco the ultimate blow for being on the wrong side of the war? Was that the background of Harry’s sick game?

Draco snorted in anger and frustration. How had he ever thought that the Chosen One could like him, even love him? He was the biggest idiot on the planet. And it was all Harry's fault that he felt like this. Like, like ... he couldn't even begin to describe what he felt besides numbness and anger.

A certain kind of cold began to seep into his broken heart. The one that Harry had once thawed and made his own, going back to his original state, just even more abused than it had been. Draco's old mask of cold indifference slipped on like an old well-loved glove. His heart hardened and froze. He swore to himself that he would make Potter pay. That he would rip Potter's heart out and trample all over it, burn it to ashes, and laugh when the remains shattered in the wind of his wrath.

His mind set was an icy cold rage, as he got up from his seat by the window. He stalked over to the Golden Trio, just as Granger came back with Potter from their little side talk he hadn't managed to hear.

Draco fixed his gaze on Potter, ignoring the puffing Weasel that was hissing scathingly. "I hope you had your fun Potter, you lying piece of shit. Never come near me again, ever! It's over. Have fun fucking up someone else life."

Draco saw with satisfaction Potter's face fall. The _"Draco wait, please!"_ , fell on deaf ears as he spun on his heel, robe billowing behind him in a manner that would have made his godfather proud, and stormed away. 

Shortly before he rounded the corner, he whirled back and shouted in a furious rage, "I know now how you really feel about me, Potter. Why did you even owl last night? What about how you screamed my name while I fucked you, while you begged me for more. Are you blaming that on my controlling habits, too? Does it make you sleep better at night? Does it feel good to tell me you love me and then go and laugh behind my back, at how stupid I am for believing you? Taking my first time from me? Fuck you, Potter! It's over for good."

❤

Harry stood there stunned, wide eyes, shocked that Draco had told them that, even more so Draco just broke up with him. Harry knew he’d royally fucked up.

Ron was shaking him, his big hands tightly clutched around Harry’s shoulders. "What the hell did he mean it’s over? What’s over, why did he say you did those things?" Ron half yelled, completely shocked. 

Hermine looked at Ron, rolling her eyes at her clueless boyfriend. "Really Ron, what don’t you get?" she asked incredulously. "Bloody hell, Harry! Malfoy? Really?" he bellowed, blanching. 

Harry looked at his friend, coming out of his daze. "Yes, Ron. It’s always been Draco. But now it’s over, thanks to the shite I said about him. Just so you know, all I said before was a lie," Harry got louder and louder with every word he said. He was angry at Ron, at himself, at the whole situation. 

"You two were together?" Ron asked, utter disbelief in his voice.

"Fuck this! Yes, Ronald, we were," Harry growled furiously back.

"For how long?" Ron asked and his hands tightened even more on Harry’s shoulders, hurting him in the process.

"I have liked him since first year and we were together for the last two. Anything else you want to know?" Harry hissed sarcastically, tears springing suddenly to his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed urgently. "What are you doing? He looked so horrible hurt. Go after him. NOW!" She shoved Ron violently to the side and gave Harry also a shove to his back. 

Harry ran like he never had before. He needed to get to Draco, not caring that Ron tried to hold him back or the angry screams of Hermione back in the corridor.

"Draco," he screamed as he saw the blond Slytherin’s back from afar. "Draco, please wait!" Harry pleaded, running even faster to get to his beloved.

His lungs burned and his side aching but he didn’t stop until he could grasp Draco’s robe. The blond whirled to him, his face an ugly grimace. "What do you want, Potter," he spat and Harry jerked back. "Draco, please hear me out. I‘m so sorry. I really am," he said desperately but the blond eyed him with cold eyes. "Why should I, Potter? So that you can feed me more lies and laugh behind my back?" There was no mercy in Draco’s voice and Harry’s frantic beating heart got the first cracks. "I didn’t lie to you. I love you, Draco." Harry was beside himself with the hurt he had caused Draco. His tears spilled over as he clutched tighter at the Slytherin‘s robe. 

"Tch, you love me? Don’t make me laugh, Potter! If you would love me, you wouldn’t have said those things or traduced me in front of your friends, now I get why you didn't want to come out to them. You’re full of shit!" Draco said sharply like a knife.

"Listen to me Malfoy!" Harry screamed. "All I said to Ron was a lie and what I said to you was the truth, I love you!"

Draco sharply sucked air into his lungs. "Two years Potter and now I‘m Malfoy again?" 

"Fuck Draco, all this shite just slipped out because I felt so stressed out," Harry said, pulling at his hair.

"Ha! Slipped out my ass!" Draco scoffed. He narrowed his eyes and came close to Harry’s face. "We are nothing, Potter. Get your sorry ass back to your sodding friends and leave me fuck alone. We are through," he spat with hard eyes. Then he turned around, held his head high, and left.

Harry could only watch as the love of his life walked away from him. He couldn’t feel his legs, his heart was in shreds and the trembling of his body didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. 

He didn’t register that Draco looked one last time back at him with bright eyes before the blond rounded the corner and got out of sight. Harry felt too numb, too done with everything. He was nothing more than an empty shell as he stood there and fell apart. 

A heart-wrenching sob escaped his lungs as he felt Hermione’s hand on his shoulder. She directed him gently back to the Gryffindor tower, cooing gently words into his ear to keep him going without breaking down. He later couldn’t tell how he made it back. He only felt hollow and empty.

❤

Pansy was sitting in the common room and startled when the entrance burst open and a sudden flurry of blond hair with billowing robes passed by her as though a miniature storm had hit her. The small glimpse she had gotten of Draco's face had told her enough. Something had gone horribly wrong. Draco would never let his guard down in such a way, especially not where anyone could see him. She jumped up quickly; the Witch Weekly she had been reading was left forgotten on the table, as she ran after him. 

Once she entered his dorm room she was struck with a bout of sudden sympathy. Draco was curled up in a ball, like a small pile of miseries on his bed. And he was crying into his pillow. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, as she heard heart breaking sob after sob escaping his mouth.

"Oh Darling, what happened? I thought you and Potter were going to celebrate tonight," she asked softly and sat carefully on the edge of his bed. She rubbed a comforting hand over Draco's trembling back in soothing strokes, hoping to calm him down.

Draco's sobs only got louder and after a while, an almost incomprehensible string of words fell from his mouth. "Potter ... lied to me ... I'm not his type ... broke up ... him."

"Shhh, Darling, calm a bit down. I don't understand," Pansy said and lay down beside Draco, pulling him closer to her body all the while rubbing his back.

"Pans, I- I-" Draco shuddered as he tried to suck a breath into his lungs. "I broke up with him," he breathed out, his tears soaking further into his pillow.

"What happened?" Pansy asked in a whisper, giving him time to further calm down.

Draco's breath came easier with time. "I heard him talking to Granger and Weasley. The Weasel said mean things about me and Harry he-," Draco's voice broke as he remembered the vile things that had left Harry's mouth. "He said I'm not his type. That I'm too controlling and that whoever dated me must have a death wish, that I'm ugly-," his voice became so small at the confession, that Pansy had to strain her ears to make out the words. 

"Why did he lie? It's been two years, Pans. Fucking two years!" Draco said, suddenly agitated with anger. He pushed slightly back from Pansy's warm body to look into her face. "Just last month, he told me that he loves me and that he wanted to be with me. And the idiot that I am let him into my life, into my mind, my heart, my body. I fucking gave him my first time, Pans, and for what? He lied, he pulled one over me, talked about me behind my back with his friends and I still can't-," Draco's breath shuddered as the last image of Harry sprang to his mind. Harry standing there where he had left him. Trembling, tears falling from his green eyes and running down his tanned cheeks, dripping off the jawline that he loved to kiss. "The sight of him after we were done ... he looked so broken, empty. I wanted to go to him, but I didn't- couldn't…" Draco's eyes searched Pansy's for answers to the urgent question squeezing his heart. "Did I do the right thing, Pans?"

Pansy bit her lip. She wanted to murder Potter for hurting Draco in such a way, but she didn’t say the vicious words that lay on her tongue and caressed Draco's arm up and down, looking steadily into his bright silver eyes. "I'm so sorry for you, Draco, but I don't know. Do you still love him?"

Nodding was all Draco did as new tears tracked down his cheeks. Pansy's mind supplied her with malicious scenarios, where Potter's body was never found, at the sight of the fresh tears on her friend's face. Potter would pay for this; she would make sure of that.

When Blaise walked into the room, Pansy waved to him to come over. Draco had fallen into a light slumber, completely exhausted after his emotional turmoil. She quietly explained to Blaise what had occurred and it was evident on his dark face that Potter should watch his back. They both nodded to each other, no further words needed as Draco jerked awake. 

He took one dazed look at his friends and sighed softly. "You are going to talk to him, aren’t you?" he asked, throwing his arm over his red swollen eyes. 

"You can fucking bet on it. I will hex him into next week. That sodding half-blood asshole," Pansy hissed, her eyes glinting dangerously. 

Blaise held her gently back at her shoulder when she was ready to storm out the door, "Wait Pans, I think I have a better idea to get back at Potter." A sly smirk played on his lips. "Why don't Draco and I pretend to be dating and let him feel what it is like to get your heart broken?" he said, gazing to Draco for affirmation.

Draco looked aghast at his friend but then a contemplating look crept into his red-rimmed eyes. What better way to get back at his lying ex-boyfriend than dating the second hottest boy in school? He nodded slowly at Blaise and Pansy clasped her hands together in delight. "That's my cunning boy," she squealed and kissed her boyfriend soundly on his lips.

❤

Ron was utterly shocked about what had transpired in the corridor. He hadn't seen Harry so broken since Sirius died. Though unable to understand it, he felt sorry for his best friend and he knew that it was partly his fault, that it had gotten that far out of control. Remorsefully he sat down beside his girlfriend after she had come down from the boy’s dorm. "Has he calmed down?" he asked warily. "He fell asleep completely exhausted. Ron, I haven't seen him cry like this since...," Hermione muttered with a solemn expression. "Since Sirius," Ron supplied and whipped his hand over his face helplessly.

"Can we do something to help in this situation?" he asked haggardly. "I don't know. Maybe we can try and talk to Malfoy. Explain to him-" she broke off while shaking her bushy head.

"Yeah, I don't think that will go down well. He didn't talk to Harry, he wouldn't want to talk to us," Ron said, giving up on that idea.

Hermione shook her head, "No, we need to fix this. I will try to talk to him. Just be near when I do, I don't trust him to not hex me."

Ron nodded and drew her in for a tight hug, before kissing her head, before they parted ways for the night and headed up to their own dorms.

❤

The next morning was a blur for Harry. His eyes were reddened and swollen from the day before. The little bit of food he was able to choke down, with great difficulty at Hermione's insistence, tasted like ashes and the many curious glances of his classmates stung his back like hornets. Actually, in all honesty, he hadn't wanted to come to the Great Hall at all, but after much good talk from his best friends, he had brought himself to come down for breakfast.

Now he was sitting here and all the noises around him seemed to have fallen away as Draco Malfoy, his Draco, walked into the room on the arm of Blaise Zabini, another 8th-year Slytherin. The dark-skinned boy leaned in slightly and whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco began to laugh, the laugh that Harry loved to hear so much and usually was otherwise only reserved for him.

Hermione must have seen his face fall. Her head spun around, her bushy hair flew all over the place and her eyes widened in shock. Next to Harry, Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and turned red. But Harry only noticed a bit of it all, as his eyes began to pierce and filled with tears against his will.

It just couldn't be. Was he that easy to replace? What actually allowed Zabini to touch his Draco and joke with him? It just wasn't fair.

_'Had he been fair to Draco?'_ Harry's chest contracted painfully at the thought and his hand clenched into a trembling fist around his fork.

Harry watched with broken eyes as Zabini kept touching Draco subtly, tucking a curl of his soft blond hair behind his ear and winking at him teasingly.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. Abruptly he jumped up, mumbled an apology to his friends, and fled to the nearest toilet. If he was going to break down, he didn't want to do it in front of all of his classmates.

Back in the Great Hall, Ron glared daggers at Malfoy and Hermione had to hold herself back from not going over and breaking the blonde Slytherin's nose again. It couldn't be true. Yesterday he was still with Harry and today he was already attached to someone else's arm. Was Malfoy just taking the piss out of Harry, by trying to rub it in his face that he could be so easily replaced?

Hermione was a clever witch so she didn't really believe it, but suspected it was a scheme to get back at Harry. One that was really mean, but so very Slytherin of them. Harry hadn't said those things about Malfoy, because he really believed them, but because he was afraid of losing his first real friend. Harry's living muggle relatives had never been particularly warm or loving to him, so he was afraid of losing the new family that he had gotten through Ron and Hermione.

Hermione wondered if Malfoy knew about how Harry had grown up, but in the end, it didn't matter. What Malfoy was doing here was absolutely degrading.

❤

Pansy had seen Potter fleeing the hall and shot a gleeful gaze in Draco's direction. The blond Slytherin looked like he was about to storm off after the Gryffindor. Blaise had to hold him back at his arm so he wouldn't actually do it. "Blaise let me go," Draco hissed and tried to fetch his arm back. "No, you will stay and let him feel how it hurts to be mocked. We're Slytherin's Draco. We will not let it go, not when we were played badly." Pansy nodded in agreement and Draco let himself plop down on his seat again with a sigh. 

"But he looked so miserable," he whispered while looking longingly at the door. 

"Then let him," Pansy said abrasively, "He doesn't deserve your sympathy Draco, not after what he did to you."

Draco breathed heavily. He could feel an enormous pressure building behind his rib cage. It was as if his heart was crying out, threatening to overflow him with sorrow. He still loved Harry, no matter what the Gryffindor had said about him, these feelings don't just go away overnight. And what he was doing to Harry now, it just felt so wrong to him, but Blaise was right, he was a Slytherin and he was cunning and hurting and so fucking in love that he just couldn't forgive Harry. He didn't want to hurt him excessively, but he couldn't just accept what had happened either.

❤

A week had passed since the incident and Harry was at his wits' end. He had tried several times to catch Draco alone, so he could talk to him, try to explain. But there was always either Parkinson around him, who treated Harry with profoundly evil insults, or Zabini had wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, laughing directly in Harry's face before pulling Draco out of the room with him. 

The one time he caught Draco unaware and without company, the Slytherin had slid-on his cold mask of indifference and told him in an icy tone, that he no longer wanted anything to do with him. 

Draco's ice-cold stand towards everything that had happened, hurt Harry deeper than the sharpest blade could. But he simply couldn't let Draco go. The love he felt for the ice prince of Slytherin ran far too deep for Harry to even think of giving up on him. Harry couldn't even imagine a life without Draco in it. He wanted everything. Hugs, kisses, commitment, a house, a warm family, maybe children. But none of this mattered if it wasn't with Draco Malfoy, the love of his life. 

Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him, to bring him out of his brooding but to no avail. They even tried talking to Draco, which left Harry with a deep-running love for both of them. But they came back unsuccessful, just as he had.

Day in and day out Harry pondered on how he was going to get Draco to listen to him; he was utterly lost without him. Even his teachers had to admonish him several times to be more attentive in class because his thoughts always revolved around Draco and their broken relationship.

Hermione finally suggested, after sitting brooding in front of the fireplace, he should write to Draco, explaining everything and beg for forgiveness.

So Harry had taken her advice to heart, even if he was absolutely miserable in writing letters, especially when it came to his feelings, and had written to Draco.

He had explained everything. How it came about that he had talked so badly about Draco. Why he did it and what he felt about it. That he had felt torn, that he immediately regretted it when it had slipped past his lips. The moment he realized that Draco had heard everything; he wanted to take back every single word, even more so. His heart ached over what Draco must have felt at hearing those words. That Draco was everything for him. That he loved Draco from the bottom of his heart and would apologize for the rest of his life if it meant Draco would forgive him and take him back.

Harry had given the letter to Draco's owl which delivered it at breakfast on the ninth day after their break-up.

Harry sat watching nervously as Draco's beautiful eagle owl swooped down from the enchanted ceiling, which showed the beautiful weather outside, and let the scroll drop into Draco's lap.

Draco arched one of his elegant eyebrows and opened it, silver eyes flying over the content with growing excitement. Harry was brimming with anticipation until Zabini snatched the parchment, read over it, and reduced it to ashes with an _'Incendio'_. 

Draco visibly deflated but nodded at what the dark-skinned Slytherin said to him and all three of them glared at Harry over the house tables.

Harry was livid, his green eyes boring holes into Zabini's head and only Hermione's fast casting of a sticking charm held him in his place. He wanted to shout and rage but Ron had stuffed a tart in his already open mouth to shut him up, so that Hermione could reprimand him, to not make a scene in the Great Hall. 

He watched with furious eyes as the Slytherin’s' left the hall. He tried to will Draco to look at him but the blond had his head bowed low and stared stubbornly in front of him.

Hermione eyed him warily, "What's on your mind, Harry?" She gnawed at her lip, seemingly contemplating if she should cancel the sticking charm. Instead, she cast a _'Muffliato'_ when Harry opened his mouth and it was a good measure for the rant that he bellowed out. "I can't believe him! How is it that he can simply show the cold shoulder to me after everything? And then that Zabini git, with his hands all over him.”

“FUCK!" he exhaled heavily and then deflated visibly, "I made the biggest mistake of my life and now Draco is... he’s fucking... gone... Just like that... Like I don't even matter to him... He already has found someone else and-," Harry pressed the heels of his hands against his burning eyes, pushing up his glasses with it. "-and I don't want to be without him, I love him."

"Mate," Ron said, sighing, "this is a strategic plan to let you pay, and it bloody sucks. Is Malfoy really worth making such a fuss over though? He's a sodding Death Eater, Harry!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished him.

Harry glared at him, "If I hadn't listened to your stupid chatter, it wouldn't have lost him in the first place. And yes Ron, he's worth the effort. Don't even question that. I just want to be happy after everything and he is the one who makes me happy. So live with it. I'm done with doing as I'm told to and doing what everyone else wants me to. This is my life and I need him. Don't you get it?" Harry spat in frustration at his best friend.

"Woah, okay, mate," Ron said, holding up his hands defensively. "If he is the one you want, well..." he glanced at Hermione, seeking her help. “We won't hold you back, Harry," she smiled at her boyfriend and released Harry from her sticking charm, just as he made his way to get up. 

"Okay, thanks and I think you two shouldn't try again to talk to him. I have the feeling it went more downhill after your last attempt," Harry said, nodded at them, and left the Great Hall without them.

❤

_Draco was looking at himself in the cracked mirror. He was ghostly pale, his hair hung from his head in greasy, tangled strands, and the rings under his eyes were almost black. He hated the way he looked._

_He hadn't slept properly for weeks and his mission for the Dark Lord was literally gnawing at the last of his fat reserves. He was getting unnaturally skinny; his bones were starting to show. He had no appetite and what he could choke down caused him cramps and heartburn, he hated the feeling. He still hadn't managed to fix the blasted vanishing cabinet and was at the end of his tether._

_A desperate sob escaped his throat as his bitter tears began to run. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't take this mental pressure any longer. He would have loved to throw everything away, and tell someone but he had to think of his parents and the threats the Dark Lord had made if Draco failed his mission._

_He was terrified that he wouldn't finish it in time. It didn't help that he had an unhealthy crush on the boy who lived. He was torn in two; he didn't want Potter and his minions to know he had the Dark Mark. Knowing that his chances with him weren't high at all, he still wanted Harry. Which would mean going against his family and the Dark Lord and he couldn't do it. He also knew Potter hated him._

_Myrtle's voice came from nearby, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Don't shut me out... tell me what's wrong... maybe I can help you...," she went on._

_Draco sobbed mercilessly, "No one can help me, now," His whole body shook violently at the admission. "I can't do it... I can't... it won't work...and unless I do it soon... he says he'll kill me... and my family." His sobs grew louder with every word until it carried through the empty girls' bathroom like an echo._

_Suddenly he saw a movement in the mirror. Someone was standing behind him. Green eyes met his own and he spun around, startled. "Potter!" Draco rasped out. Why did it have to be Potter? He was the last person Draco wanted to see right now. He drew his wand. He already felt so bad, why had his arch-enemy, his forbidden crush, to show up. Was it to humiliate him and make him feel even worse than he did already?_

_Without thinking his mind snapped, Draco hurled the first curse. The Gryffindor jumped aside the hex missing him by mere inches. It caught the lamp on the wall behind, where Potter's head had just been, and shattered it with a loud splinter. "Wait, Malfoy, please. I just want to talk to you," Harry cried out as he threw himself sideways out of the way of Draco's next hex._

_"Just leave me alone, Potter. I don’t want to talk to you or anyone else," Draco shouted and ducked low in anticipation of Potter's curse._

_"Levicorpus," Potter shouted but Draco easily blocked the spell and opened his mouth for another hex of his own._

_"No! No! Stop it you two!" Moaning Myrtle cried out shrilly while she swooped frantically over their heads. "Stop! STOP!" she tried again. But Draco was too far gone in his misery to notice her. His eyes fixed on his enemy, he threw his next curse. He missed and bit his lip in concentration. He wouldn't give up, too much was at stake._

_"Locomotor Mortis," Potter shouted but his aim was off and it backfired off the wall behind Draco's head and smashed the cistern beneath where Moaning Myrtle was floating. She screamed loudly in shock as the water poured out everywhere. This had made Potter slip on the wet stone ground. Draco lifted his wand to cast the next spell. His face was contorted with rage, why couldn't Potter just leave him alone; he felt the rage so deeply that he snarled an unforgivable word, "Cruci-"_

_"Sectumsempra!" Potter's voice echoed off the walls, interrupting him._

_Suddenly, pain blossomed over his chest and face as he fell backward, slamming hard onto the ground._

_He felt his life draining out of him with an indescribable feeling that this was the end, hard tears in his eyes._

Draco jerked awake into a sitting position, grabbing at his pajama top to feel for the now-closed Sectumsempra scars. ' _It was only a dream_ ,' he chanted in his head as he buried his wet eyes into his blanket. 

The breakup with Harry had brought old, hurtful memories back to life and he cried bitterly into his pillow trying not to wake Blaise, who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

******❤** ****

Up in the Gryffindor tower another boy, this one raven-haired, woke up with a heart-wrenching cry. The last of his dream haunting him.

_The vision of his blood-soaked hands, pressed to the wounds on Draco's chest as he attempted to stop the blood flowing out of the boy he loved. His voice crying out in choked sentences as he tried to keep Draco with him. But it was too late. He watched in horror as the life in Draco’s grey eyes slowly went out. His heart broke to pieces; he sat frozen, unstoppable tears falling from his impossibly wide grief-stricken green eyes._

He shuddered at the thought; his pajamas soaked in sweat and blinked furiously tears out of his eyes. He knew it was just a nightmare. He tried to calm down as he remembered the night he almost accidentally killed his beloved.

_He had been looking for Malfoy on the Marauder's map like he had done so many times these past few months. He had seen the blond’s name disappear off the map a lot, meaning he had to be in the Room of Requirement. Harry had tried to enter the room a few times with no luck. He had hidden beneath his invisible cloak, while he had walked down the halls trying to avoid any of the patrolling teachers or prefects. He didn’t need detention. He had glanced at his map for Malfoy’s name. He had known it was stupid to stalk him, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to know what he was up to. He was getting worried because the blond had looked unwell. Still, he really needed to get rid of the habit of stalking his crush, it just wasn’t right._

_Just as he had been about to give up his search for the night, his stupid crush was getting out of control; he glanced down at the map in his hand and gasp in surprise when he spotted Malfoy on a floor below him, in the abandoned 3rd-floor girl’s bathroom. An odd place he had thought as he saw Moaning Myrtle hovering around Draco. He had taken off down the corridors, making it to the door of the bathroom where he had paused for a moment to gather his wits. He couldn't hear anything from his position. Very quietly he had pushed the door open so as to not startle the blond._

_Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands were grabbing at either side of the sink. Head bowed low, he looked so very defeated, and not the snarky Slytherin he knew._

_"Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?" Moaning Myrtle's voice came from nearby._

_"Don't shut me out... tell me what's wrong... maybe I can help you…" she went on._

_''No one can help me, now," Malfoy sobbed. His whole body was shaking._

_"I can't do it... I can't... it won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me… and my family," Malfoy voice carried._

_Harry had tensed in realization, at what was happening. Draco was breaking down right before his eyes, there were big fat tears rolling down his pale pointy face and dripping into the dirty basin below. After a few more gaps he saw Malfoy’s head raise. He had frozen as their eyes met in the cracked mirror and everything got out of hand when Draco's pale face contorted into a rage and they started to duel._

_He hadn't wanted to hurt him. Hadn't wanted to even graze him with his spells but when the Unforgivable was almost cast on him, his brain had shut down and only the curse for enemies swarmed through his head_

_"Sectumsempra," Harry had bellowed from his position on the floor, waving his wand wildly at the blond Slytherin. All he had wanted to do was block the Cruciatus curse, but as the curse of the Half-Blood Prince slammed into Draco's body, Harry's eyes widened in shock. Draco had fallen backward, dropping to the floor with a splash._

_All he saw was blood. There was so much blood. It was seeping out of Draco's body at a rapid rate, drenching his white shirt scarlet, and stealing the life out of him. It pooled around him, flowing out of the slash like cuts that littered his upper body and face and mixed with the water pooling on the floor._

_Harry staggered backward tripping and falling to the waterlogged floor, his wand falling from his limp hand._

_"No," Harry rasped out in a ragged breath, hand to his mouth. Tears started to pool in his wide green eyes, as he started to fear for Draco’s life. Stabbing at his heart was the pain of his own actions, as he tried to get to his feet. He kept slipping and sliding across the wet floor as he slowly but frantically made his way to Draco’s fallen body. Unable to believe he did this, it was like some kind of nightmare._

_He closed his eyes and fell to his knees next to Draco's uncontrollable shaking body. He looked at the boy's bloody, deathly pale face. His heart beating frantically; He didn’t know what to do. "Nonononononono," he chanted as his hands hovered uselessly over Draco's body._

_He couldn't lose him like this. Not like this. His ears registered his own howling cry as he bowed low over Draco's limp body and soaked the blond’s blood-drenched shirt with his tears. "Draco... Draco...,"_

_He saw a slight movement, his eyes flicked wide open and looked down to see Draco’s pale hand grasping at his blood-soaked, slashed open chest. "It hurts, can’t breathe," he heard Draco gasp out so softly he thought it was a figment of his imagination, till he heard Draco gasp, "Why, Potter?"_

_"I’m sorry I didn’t-... I didn’t mean to," Harry sobbed out. "I didn’t know what the spell would do, Draco. I’m so sorry."_

_"Please, can anyone help me!" Harry cried out shakenly as Draco gasped painfully after another breath._

_"Murder, murder in the bathroom!" Moaning Myrtle screamed at the top of her lunges, hopefully alerting someone who could help._

_"Draco, stay with me. Don't close your eyes. I can’t lose you. I love you! Please, try to hold on. I’m so sorry," Harry begged frantically while trying to will for help to arrive._

_Just as he was about to reach out and touch Draco's hand, the door slammed open behind him._

_"What have you done, Potter? Get away from Malfoy! Haven’t you already done enough damage?" Snape spat, his face livid and full of rage. He strode forward and pushed Harry out of his way. He then knelt next to Draco, dragging his wand across the deep wounds._

_"I’m so sorry," Harry muttered. "Please help him. Please tell me you can," Harry sobbed louder, eyes never leaving Draco's figure on the bathroom floor._

_"I love him, oh god," Harry cried frantically out. Snape raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. "Shut up Potter, I’m trying to heal him and I need silence," Snape snapped at him._

_He started muttering an incantation that sounded faintly like a song and the flow of blood seemed to ease to a stop and drawback into Draco's body._

_'_ Thank god,' _Harry had thought relieved with tears still streaming down his ashen face. He couldn’t handle the fact that he had almost killed his crush. If it wasn’t for Snape Draco wouldn’t have survived._

_He watched as Snape wiped the residue from Draco's face, silently wishing he could do that if only he could help in some way. But he knew he lacked the skills, so he didn’t say anything and let Snape get on with his work._

_He tried to listen as he heard the spell repeated for the second time. Harry was barely aware that he was soaked in water and Draco’s blood. He was still terrified by what he had done and jerked violently when Moaning Myrtle sobbed mournfully from the opposite corner of the room. He heard Snape repeat the spell for the 3rd time. The wounds under Draco's shirt seemed to knit together, but Harry wasn't sure, since they were still obscured by his button-down._

_Snape stopped his sing-song chanting and helped Draco to his feet, putting an arm around his waist. "You wait right here, Potter," Snape snarled, "I will bring Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary, and then I'll be back." Snape turned in the doorway and shot Harry an evil glare before he rushed Draco from the room._

_Harry did not even think to disobey. He looked at the floor watching all the bloodstains floating in the water. He couldn't believe he nearly killed the boy he had liked for six years with an unknown dark spell._

_Snape returned soon after. He closed the door and turned to Myrtle, "Leave, I need to talk to him. Alone." She swooped down her toilet and left Harry alone with Snape, who watched him with cold black eyes._

_"I didn’t mean to-... I didn’t know what that spell would do. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. I just...," Harry sobbed out but Snape had ignored his mutterings. "Who would have thought you of all people would use dark magic. Where did you learn it?" Snape asked while walking around him in slow long strides. Harry flinched and breathed hesitantly out, "In a book." He trailed off. He had not been able to stop thinking about Draco to pay enough attention to Snape's questions._

_Later that night Harry had visited Draco in the infirmary. The blond was still pale and Harry stood silently beside his bed and watched him sleep the sleep of the rightful. His upper body was thickly bandaged and the smell of Dittany still lingered around him. Carefully, Harry extended a hand from beneath his invisibility cloak and caressed softly the almost translucent skin on the back of Draco's hand. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I love you," Harry whispered almost inaudible and pulled his hand back. Now that he had seen that Draco breathed normally and would be healthy again he could go back to the Gryffindor tower, but he would blame himself for the rest of his life._

Harry snapped out of his reminiscing of the past when Ron snorted a grunt in his sleep. He rolled out of his bed and traipsed over to the window sill. Sitting down, he laid his head back against the cold stone and watched the silver crescent moon travel over a brilliantly clear starry sky. His eyes searched for the constellation of the Dragon while silent tears fell down his cheeks and wet his sweat-soaked sleeping shirt even more. He couldn’t find him.

❤

After Draco had himself calmed down, he had snuck out of the castle. Thickly clad, he sat by the shore of the Black Lake and watched the small waves, the Giant Squid made in the far distance, crash against the pebbled shore.

The nightmare had left him shaken to his bones but the fresh cold air ease his mind and he could think clearer. He knew that after all the bad things that had happened that particular night brought something good... no fantastic with it.

_Harry had visited him the same night in the infirmary and Draco's vague memory, that Potter had confessed his love for him, was confirmed. As the Boy-who-lived had caressed his hand, whispered his apology, and again said those three magical words, Draco had struggled with himself to stay still and continue pretending to be asleep._

_After Harry had left, Draco had lain a long time awake. He couldn't believe this. Could it really be true? The boy he couldn't get out of his head since their first year was really and truly in love with him, Draco Malfoy? It was just not possible, was it? Draco's heart was beating in a fast rhythm in his chest as he thought of the possibilities. Confessing, holding hands, k-kissing. He felt his cheeks heat up at that and he scowled, feeling like such a bloody virgin, no matter how true that was._

_Slowly he had drifted off to sleep, utterly exhausted, dreaming of brilliant green eyes and unruly black hair. Only the joyful smile on his lips spoke thereof that this horrible night was one of his most treasured._

Silently, Draco got up and swept the fresh tears away from his cold skin. The memory was still one of his most treasured ones, but now it had a bitter after taste. He couldn't believe that Harry had acted at that moment in the bathroom or in the infirmary. But he had said so many hurtful things, that it overshadowed the beginning of the change in their relationship. 

When he had gotten back to the castle and laid down in his bed, he pulled his duvet closely around himself and almost immediately fell asleep, dreaming once again of green eyes, wild black hair, and a beautiful crooked smile, that had belonged only to him for two years.

❤

Draco was a mess. Since his breakup with Harry, he had let himself go down the drain. His things were strewn everywhere and Blaise was getting on his nerves by complaining about it. He felt heartbroken for Salazar's sake, couldn't he be left alone. Sighing, he bent down to take his dirty clothes to the hamper, and then he decided to organize his things anew. 

A quick _'Levicorpus'_ spell later and his trunk had tipped his things on his bed, creating more chaos. He began sorting through it, trash and treasures on two different piles. Clothes on a third and school supplies made the fourth. It took him a while but when he was almost done, he noticed that he began to feel a bit better. Cleaning had a calming effect on him as his mother had often advised him.

Thinking about his mother, Draco noticed an old letter that had accidentally flown beneath his bed. He picked it up and sat down while unfolding the thin parchment.

**_Dear Draco,_ **

**_I have heard disturbing news. It seems you got involved with the Potter boy; my sources tell me that you were found together in an unbecoming situation. Please, darling, watch what you do. It's not safe even in the castle. If the Dark Lord finds out that you are consorting with his archenemy, he will show no mercy._ **

**_I can understand that in these difficult times you need a shoulder to lean on. Although I wasn't really surprised that you chose Harry Potter for it. I know how much you always liked him. Your father regularly complained to me when you chewed his ear off again because you didn't know any other topic._ **

**_I'm very happy for you, Draco, that young Mister Potter is reciprocating your feelings. Nevertheless, please be careful and take good care of yourself._ **

**_With all the love I have,_ **

**_Mother_ **

Draco lowered the letter to his lap. A single tear rolled down his cheek as a small laugh brushed out his lips. He could still remember why his mother had written him this letter.

At that time his feelings for Harry had gotten more and more out of hand. Even though he knew that it was incredibly dangerous, he couldn't distance himself from his own feelings. Not after Harry had confessed his love to him on that fateful day.

It had made Draco nervous and since Harry hadn't taken his eyes off him anymore, his nerves had been tense. He still had needed to fix the Vanishing Cabinet without anyone noticing, Severus had been breathing down his neck and Harry's penetrating gaze had been too much for him. Draco hadn't known what to do then, so he had snapped, without wanting to.

_Draco was utterly exhausted. His skin was pale and his clothes felt like a death cloth that was stretched too tightly over his bones. His encounter with Potter in the bathroom had drained him further; he hadn't even thought it was possible. His mind was a riddle on his own. He loathed Potter but at the same time, he longed to be with him. Draco constantly felt the gaze of those brilliant green eyes on him but he knew he also had Severus' attention on him, urging him every waking moment to finish the task the Dark Lord had given him._

_The potions class they were currently having, normally a subject he loved, was boring as hell and thus stressful for Draco. Slughorn's lessons weren't as interesting as Severus' and Draco only wanted to get out of there. He had been so absentmindedly, thinking about his task and Potter that he hadn't noticed that he and the Boy-who-lived were the last ones left in the room._

_He gathered the ingredients he had used that day and shuffled over to the walk-in cupboard to clean them up. Had he had his usual energy, he wouldn't have stumbled over Potter, who had been crouched down to get to the lowest shelf._

_"Fuck!" he exclaimed when he tried to rotate back and a few of the vials toppled down to the floor. Luckily without breaking but the mess it left behind was the last drop in the cauldron._

_"Potter you stupid imbecile. Can't you watch out?" Draco growled and bowed down to fetch the vials. At that moment the Gryffindor got up, startled by the bottles that had rained down on him. Draco's nose collided painfully with the thick head of the git and instantly started throbbing._

_"Salazar's pink knickers are your ugly glasses just for show, Potter. Damn, that hurts," Draco groused nasally, holding his nose. Tears had sprung to his eyes at the stinging pain and he glared at the raven-haired boy with utter disgust._

_"Sorry, Malfoy, that wasn't intentional," Harry replied and pried Draco's hand away. "Let me take a look at it."_

_His green eyes had swept over Draco's nose, up to his silver eyes and then fell down to his lips. Draco shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment, just to snap them open again when soft lips were pressed to the middle of his face._

_He recoiled, at finding Potter's face so close to his and at the warm feeling that spread through his body at the contact. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked the boy, who had a beautiful dust of pink on his cheeks, hoarsely._

_"Kissing it better," Harry murmured shyly and fixed his eyes to Draco's._

_The atmosphere was suddenly filled with an electric tension, both of them brimming with unfulfilled longing._

_Draco cleared his throat, his eyes falling to the Gryffindor's chapped lips. "You're doing it all wrong," he whispered roughly, hurling a surprised Potter forward by his shirt collar and crashing his own lips to Harry’s._

_Potter froze for a moment but then came to life, combing his fingers into Draco's soft blond hair and pulled him down while he opened his lips, allowing Draco's tongue to enter his hot mouth._

_They both moaned longingly at the first sweep of their tongues against one and other, hands grabbing at each other's clothes to draw as close as possible._

_"Potter..." Draco breathed as they broke apart for much-needed air. But he didn't get far before Potter's lips were back on his. His tongue sweeping over Draco's bottom lip, begging to be let in again and Draco complied._

_Nothing had ever felt like this before. Pansy's sudden kiss after the Yule Ball had been wet and hideous. But this here was simply otherworldly fantastic._

_Draco felt his toes curl in his shoes, his body becoming pliant as he took advantage of his slightly taller build and crashed Potter into the ingredients shelf, to continue snogging the living daylights out of him._

_Draco couldn't get enough, Potter tasted so sweet and wild and utterly delectable. The world could have ended right now and Draco wouldn't have given a damn about it._

_Potter seemed as eager too. His calloused hands had found their way beneath Draco's robe and caressed circles on his back atop his Slytherin jumper, grabbing at it to get beneath._

_Draco breathed heavily and sucked Potters bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth. "Draco... fuck... want you..." the Gryffindor rasped and out of nowhere Draco found himself with his back against the shelf. Potter had spun them around and took the upper hand, making Draco's bones go liquid in his grasp._

_As the door abruptly was flung open, Draco's brain didn't register at first. Only when Severus' voice penetrated his eardrums he slightly drew back from Potter's lips. "Care to tell what you two are doing in here?" Severus snarled, with disgust in his black eyes._

_Potter, just the Gryffindor he was, sighed while turning to look around at their former Potions Professor and casually answered, "We were snogging until you so rudely interrupted us. I think I can give the question back under these circumstances, what are_ you _doing here?" he asked, glaring at the man._

_Draco gaped at him. Only Potter had the nerve to face off against the Head of House Slytherin._

_"That is not to your concern, Potter. Now if you will make way, I have more important things to do than waste my time with adolescent teenagers who don't have their libido under control," Severus seethed, pointedly looking at Draco._

_Although Draco's face was bright red, his back went stiff at the gaze of his godfather and he grabbed Potter by the arm and pulled him out of the walk-in closet. Draco knew that it would have consequences. His protector at Hogwarts wouldn't let him endanger the mission and put himself and his family at risk just because a wild-haired Gryffindor that had, with his green eyes, let him lose his mind._

_Once they were out of the Potions classroom, Potter made him stop and looked at him with wide eyes, moving closer. "Draco does that mean..." he left the sentence open, leaning his head against Draco's chest. “You are really slow, Potter. What else could it mean?" Draco answered and let his fingers slide between those of Potter, whose hands were hanging loosely from his body. "I'm so happy right now," Potter muttered into Draco's robe, nuzzling his nose against Draco's collarbone. "Me too, but..." Draco exhaled heavily, "this between us needs to stay a secret." He paused, fearing for Potter's reaction._

_The Gryffindor looked up and nodded slowly. His green gaze was filled with a knowing that he shouldn't have and his hand slowly stroked Draco's left forearm. "Because of that, right?" he muttered without looking away._

_"Yes," Draco answered solemnly. He was out of his mind to get into a relationship with Potter, of all people. But when the Gryffindor nodded in acknowledgment and rose on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Draco's lips, he couldn't have felt happier. He knew he was risking everything with this and if Potter ever found out what mission the Dark Lord had given him. He couldn't even imagine what would happen with their new relationship then. But he was willing to take what he could get since he feared it might be the last time for him._

Draco closed the letter and put it back in the bottom of his trunk. He felt sad again, feeling as if the pressure from back then, was now back on his shoulders. He missed Harry so much. His unruly hair, his green eyes, his reassuring smile. Why had he taken Blaise's offer to be fake boyfriends? In the last few weeks, he had seen how hurt Harry was by this. More often than not he almost gave in to the temptation, but Blaise had held him back every time, saying, "If that is all Potter does to get you back, he's not worth it."

Draco had to kind of agree with that. Harry had tried to contact him, but always quickly withdrew when he encountered resistance. He sighed again. He didn't even have tears left to cry over his failed relationship. The all-encompassing grief that he felt to have lost the love of his life went much deeper and found no expression in tears.

❤

Harry was going crazy. It was now almost a month since Draco had heard that sodding conversation and Harry still hadn't found a way to apologize in earnest. All attempts had been nipped in the bud, either from Draco himself or from one of his friends. Pansy was particularly rigorous in cursing him. When she was around Harry couldn't even look at Draco without risking a hex. 

Harry didn't eat anymore; he paid less and less attention in class and had argued with Hermione about it. Ron sat helplessly in the face of the whole spectacle; Harry didn't want to take any advice from him on the subject of Draco. Sleep had become a foreign word to Harry and so he had started to watch Draco on the Marauder's Map. Again and again, he picked it up and followed every step his Slytherin made. In the meantime, it had even gotten so bad that he never let the map out of his sight and even had it with him during the day and consulted it when the Slytherin’s had lessons in another part of the castle.

Harry had even started stalking the blonde again, much as he did during their sixth year. His invisibility cloak was now stored permanently in the inner pocket of his school robes so that he had it always on hand. It made his heart heavy by what he saw. Draco seemed to get on very well with Zabini. The two laughed a lot together and the dark-skinned Slytherin usually put his arm around Draco as he whispered something in his ear. Draco seemed to be finished with Harry and was facing a new future in which Harry had no place anymore.

Even though it broke his heart to see together, Harry couldn't help it. His eyes were constantly looking for Draco. So it came about that Harry found himself in a rather awkward position.

He had sneaked after Draco and Zabini again after dinner. The two had descended to the dungeons together, their elbows in constant contact. Harry was seething with jealousy. Why did this pompous pretty-boy Zabini have to keep touching Draco? 

Harry was on the verge of freaking out and intervening when he saw that Zabini was pushing Draco against the cold wall and his face was getting dangerously close to Draco's.

But it never came to that, as Professor McGonagall suddenly stood in front of him as if she had grown out of the ground and grabbed his still invisible shoulder. "I think you are on the wrong floor, Mr. Potter. If you would come with me, I have something to tell you," she whispered to him so as not to attract the attention of the two Slytherins.

Harry was too stunned and startled that he followed her to her office without a word. Once there, he looked around with cloudy eyes. Many of the little trinkets Dumbledore had collected were still there, even if they had been given a new place under the portrait of the former headmaster. Two hard-looking chairs stood in front of the dark desk behind which Minerva McGonagall now sat on a wing chair that was covered with red velvet. The ubiquitous tea set that stood on the left side of the table immediately started brewing fresh tea and a bowl of ginger biscuits hopped happily in Harry's direction. "Have a seat and take a biscuit, Mr. Potter. And if you would be so kind as to take off your cloak, I would love to see you, when I am speaking to you," she said in her brisk tone but the slight twitch of the corner of her mouth told Harry that she wasn't that mad at him.

He took off his invisibility cloak and did as he was told. He looked at her with tired eyes, holding a biscuit in his hand. "What did you want to tell me, Headmistress McGonagall," he asked in a broken voice. Most of the time when he was called into the Headmaster's office, bad news had been waiting for him. He couldn't take any more of it.

"Well, Mr. Potter, don't hang your head now. I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour in the last few weeks. I was informed that you aren't paying attention in class or even sleeping properly. You either don't do your homework or it's incomplete and I have observed that you eat next to nothing. Your clothes have already started to fall off your bones. What are you so worried about, Mr. Potter?" She hesitated for a moment, then went on in a motherly tone, "Harry, you know you can always talk to me about anything."

Harry audibly swallowed the bite of his ginger biscuit. His mouth felt as dry as if he had been skidding through the desert on his stomach with his mouth open. He quickly grabbed one of the steaming teacups in order not to have to answer immediately. Taking small sips of the hot brew, he wondered if and how he should explain his behaviour to the Headmistress. He didn't really want to talk about the breakup with Draco, but he saw no way around not having to bring it up.

Before Harry could even open his mouth, McGonagall spoke again, "Does your behaviour have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy? I noticed you were getting along and now you're not."

Harry nodded and shrugged at the same time, what else could he have done? The fall-out with Draco weighed heavily on him. He doubted the Headmistress would show sympathy for a heartbroken student if he was risking his health and schooling over it.

"Well," she continued, "I mean to remember that the two of you had a good relationship... shall we say, a very close relationship to each other. Am I correct in assuming that this is no longer the case?"

Harry nodded again. He just couldn't open his mouth because McGonagall's carefully chosen words had brought tears to his eyes and he had to look away from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. But as you know, this is no reason to neglect your education and health. I hope the dispute between the two of you will settle soon and I expect you to turn your attention back to your lessons until it's resolved," she said not unkindly and pointed to the cookies. "Take another biscuit."

Once Harry was gone, Minerva McGonagall turned to Dumbledore's portrait. "Albus, do you think that the two can overcome their differences this time and get back together? The students didn't seem to know that the two were a couple, but this return of open enmity between them seems to set the other students on edge. I fear that there could be riots between the houses again if we don't stop it soon."

"Minerva, dear, everyone has to experience the secrets of the heart for themselves. I'm sure Draco and Harry will find each other again. Didn't you tell me about the surprising discovery you made after the war?" Dumbledore asked with a merry twinkle in his blue eyes. When McGonagall nodded he smiled sympathetically. "The two of them survived a war and Voldemort, and managed to stay together despite that, so I think that they will settle this dispute soon," Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Minerva smiled slightly as she thought back to how she had caught the two boys tightly embraced in a remote alcove when she was searching the school for injured people after the fight.

"Yes, Albus, I think they will come around if Draco Malfoy gets a light push in the right direction," she said and winked at the former Headmaster.

"Yes, that boy always needs a good push in the right direction." He smiled back at her and closed his eyes to take a well-deserved nap.

❤

Draco was starting to feel sorry for Harry. Time and again the Slytherin’s had blocked his attempts and meanwhile, it looked as if Harry had given up, although Draco could still see him looking over at him, he no longer came as close. Still, Draco had the feeling that Harry was always around. He knew about his invisibility cloak, they had used it often to meet secretly. But he saw no reason why Harry would need to start using it again now since Draco was out and about with Blaise as often as possible. It was a strange feeling and Draco was afraid he wasn't quite right in his head. The stress of breaking up with his boyfriend and then fake dating his best friend was taking a toll on his mind.

So, for today he told Blaise he needed time alone. He had slipped outside to take a walk around the grounds. In the near distance, he could make out Hagrid's hut, from which whitish clouds of smoke curled up from the chimney. Draco sighed. He felt melancholic today and thought maybe it was a good time to apologize to the gamekeeper about his past behaviour. 

He slowly walked down the path that was littered with wet leaves, carefully so that he did not slip or fall. His gaze drifted to the forbidden forest and a shudder ran down his spine as he remembered his time of being there with Harry in their first year. But that was in the past, like so many other things, and his mind strayed from the memory when he came closer to the hut. 

He thought he had seen red hair wafting up in the wind and once he was up closer he found it confirmed when he saw the back of the Weaslette as she leaned against the bottom part of Hagrid's home.

She seemed to be talking to someone, but Draco couldn't tell who was standing there since the person was behind the curve of the house.

Ginny didn't notice the approaching Slytherin and continued to talk to Harry, whom she had dragged down here against his will. "Harry, I know that you haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. Anyone can tell just by looking at you. I can't go on seeing you like this Harry and stand by doing nothing. Besides, it surprises me since you seemed quite balanced after we returned to Hogwarts this year. What happened that has made you are so beside yourself? You can talk to me," she spoke calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Ginny I can’t. I just want my peace and quiet," he answered her sloppily, which the fiery redhead didn't like at all.

"Listen, Harry, you know I like you and care about you. I would like to be there for you when you feel bad. You can lean on me. We could go and do something fun together. I've been thinking about asking you out for three years now but with the upcoming war and You-Know-Who on the loose, I held it back, but I can't anymore." She took a deep breath and lifted the black-haired boy's chin with her index finger so that he had to look at her. "Harry Potter do you want to go out with me?"

Harry swallowed hard when he saw Ginny's hopeful smile. "Erm, Ginny ..." he pulled away from her touch and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Gin, I don't like you that way and I'm already in love with someone." Harry couldn't look into her eyes and fixed his gaze on Hagrid's back entrance.

Ginny stiffened for a moment; she had not been expecting that response. Harry was in love with someone already? But who was it and why didn't Harry look happy about it? Did she not feel the same way for him in return?

"Who is it? Who are you in love with?" she asked, trying to catch his eye.

"Gin, really I..." Harry broke off and bit his lip thoughtfully, then revealed to her, what she would never have guessed. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny stared at the boy she had loved since childhood as if struck by lightning. "You're gay?" she croaked out, her voice taking on a higher pitch than normal.

"Yes," said Harry, but this time with his head held high instead of cowering away. 

"Wow!" Ginny breathed out and rubbed her hand against her forehead. "I never would have guessed. And Malfoy?" She looked at him curiously and when he nodded, it suddenly felt like scales had fallen from her eyes. "Oh, my Merlin!" she exclaimed. "That's why he was so upset when Hagrid took you to the schoolyard during the war. That's why he looked for you so desperately after the battle. I thought he ... I don't know what I was thinking, but certainly not that." Ginny smiled at Harry, "He must love you too, Harry. I've never seen him as desperate, concerned, and upset as that day."

Harry sighed, "I know, Ginny. We were together for almost two years. But I fucked up and now it's over and I just can't ... I can't do this, Gin. When I see him with Zabini, I just ... I want to hurt that slimy git so badly sometimes for laying his hands on Draco, I have the feeling I will go bonkers soon." Harry pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes, pushing up his glasses in the process.

"Harry," Ginny said while taking a step closer to him, "you will get him back. I watched you in the last few weeks and although I haven't given Malfoy much attention, I saw him that day while you fought You-Know-Who, his feelings must run deeper if that fight couldn't destroy them." She put both hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

"Even if it hurts me a bit to let you go, I'll give you a piece of honest advice," she said next to his ear, "go and get your man back and be damn well happy with him. You deserve to be happy." She slapped him encouragingly on the back, before pulling away from him. Harry looked at her with wide green eyes, "Thanks, Ginny," he said and a hesitant smile began to play around the corners of his mouth.

Draco, who hadn't heard anything of the conversation, froze in mid-step when he recognized the boy the Weaslette was hugging. Immediately a sharp pain shot through his heart and he suddenly had problems breathing properly. He braced himself with one hand against the wall of the house while his other tensed up in his sweater over his heart.

Salazar, it hurt to see Harry with someone else. Tears ran down his cheeks, taking away his sight. Half-blind, he stumbled back on the slippery path he had come from. The apology he wanted to give the gamekeeper was long forgotten, nothing was more important now than to get away from here.

Had Harry felt this way all along? How could he endure this pain? Draco couldn't. His feet automatically carried him down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin's common room. He had to talk to Blaise today. There was no turning back for him; he could no longer do this to Harry.

❤

Draco ran down the dark hallways of the dungeons. His thoughts were with Harry and the pain that he felt deep in his chest when he thought back to how the Weaslette had hugged his Gryffindor. It was almost the same as the pain he had felt when Hagrid came in carrying Harry's body, believed dead, into the schoolyard during the battle.

_Draco was sure his heart had stopped at the sight of Hagrid holding Harry in his arms. His boyfriend's body was limp, his beautiful green eyes closed. The thick tears that rolled into the half-giant's beard spoke volumes. Draco knew Harry was dead even before the Dark Lord announced it with gleeful laughter. It took everything in Draco not to collapse where he stood as his soul cried out in agony. Everything in him went cold. He could only silently stare in indifference, as the procession of Death Eaters streamed into the schoolyard._

_He could still hear Voldemort's screeching laughter, the desperate screams of his classmates, and the sheer desperation that swept around them in one swoop. Draco stood frozen like a pillar of stone when the Dark Lord asked him to come over to them. In the background, his parents stood looking at him, with their dirty faces and pleading eyes. Everything blurred into patches of grey and white. If he showed his weakness now, even so late in the game, they would be dead; he was sure of that because he had his mother's wand and thus they were left defenseless._

_Slowly and reluctantly, he put one foot in front of the other. He ignored the indignant looks of his classmates, as he strode towards the Dark Lord. As Voldemort hugged him to welcome him in the middle of the Death Eaters, hot bile shot into Draco's mouth and he felt like he was about to vomit. The body of his tormentor was cold, so cold that it immediately lodged itself into Draco's body and crept into his limbs like disgusting icy spiders._

_He just wanted to get away from this man, this unnatural thing that wanted to rise to rulership over the world. Stumbling, he continued on to his parents when the Dark Lord released him. He stared blankly with dull eyes, the pain of Harry's loss tearing him apart inwardly. Not even his mother's gentle arms could bring him out of his stiffness. His father whispered something in his ear, but he was never less interested in this man than in that moment of impotent despair that Draco felt. All was lost. Just everything. Harry was dead. Voldemort had won. There was nothing Draco could fight for now. His parents had survived so far, but what the future might bring, Draco feared most of all. He couldn't bear to look over to where Harry's body was. He knew if he did he would not be able to stop himself from going over there to check, so he just blankly looked away._

_Longbottom's courageous speech brought Draco a bit back to reality, but it couldn't arouse real hope in him._

_And then, out of nowhere, in the corner of his view, he saw Harry stand on his own two feet. Draco thought he couldn't believe his eyes when a surprised cry went through the crowd and he saw his boyfriend alive. His dead, cold heart started a fresh start and fluttered in his chest with an almost devastating effect. Harry lived, he lived. Draco had never felt so happy, but when his boyfriend spoke to Voldemort and challenged him, it promptly stopped at the fear of losing him for good this time._

_Suddenly curses shot at them from everywhere and many Death Eaters fled at the sight of a revived Harry Potter. But Draco ran to the castle, determined to help Harry as much as he could. He had grabbed his mother's wand and, despite her shrill shout, stormed off into the middle of the crowd. There were crashes and flashes around him, Death Eaters, members of the Order, and students alike fell like flies. Hit by curses and falling masonry. There was chaos around him and Draco felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane, made of death and doom. His thoughts were with Harry. Harry, his boyfriend, who had already suffered so much in his life and who was fighting for life and death again at this very moment._

_Draco couldn't tell later how many curses he had blocked and distributed. Everything in his body ached, blood ran from a wound on his forehead and he barely felt the fingers of his wand hand as so much magic had flowed through them._

_When the redeeming cry came and the message of Voldemort's death echoed through the halls, Draco broke down where he stood. He sat on the floor, trembling and crying tears of relief. Tears that he had to hold back for far too long._

_Draco sobbed in earnest; his face held in his hands, his body bowed low over the ground. He felt so relieved that it was finally over. But what about Harry? Had he survived? Draco had to find him now. But his legs refused to work and so he began to crawl forward on all fours. He had to find his loved one as soon as possible._

_Suddenly a pair of dusty training shoes came to a stop in front of him and strong hands pulled him up from the floor. "Draco, are you hurt?"_

_There was Harry, covered with small wounds and completely exhausted but alive. Draco gave a loud sob and threw himself into his arms. He finally had him in his arms again. Finally, he could feel safe again._

_As if by themselves their lips found each other, uniting in a deep kiss that told of relief and love. Harry pushed Draco back into an unharmed alcove and the two began kissing as if their lives depended on it. As their hands frantically searched the other's skin to feel the warmth of their loved one._

_A hunger for life and love flooded both of them and they would have made love right here on the dusty ground, had it not been for an amused throat clearing._

_"Gentlemen, I'm glad you both are up and obviously very busy with each other, but I have to ask you to come to the Great Hall so that you can receive medical attention." Headmistress McGonagall smiled fondly at both of them and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks._

_Draco pulled back from Harry and stared at her, startled. But Harry, ever the Gryffindor stood on tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek before grinning cheekily at the Headmistress, "Let's go and Headmistress... I hope this," he waved a hand between them, "stays between us." He winked at her and pulled Draco by the hand down the stairs to join the others._

Draco arrived at the Slytherin common room, completely out of breath. He would snatch Blaise up and put a stop to this fake dating immediately. He wanted to get back together with his Gryffindork as fast as possible. The cheeky prat needed him after all. Draco, despite all, smiled a little when he thought back to the encounter with the Headmistress. Only Harry could pull something like that off and get away unharmed.

❤

The conversation with Ginny had made Harry think again. It was true what she said about Draco's feelings, they couldn't be so superficial that this argument could permanently break them apart forever. Also, that Draco had simply exchanged Harry for Blaise as if it were nothing, couldn’t be because the Slytherin no longer had feelings for him. He remembered Draco’s parting words when he ended it between them. Draco had been hurt by the things he said to Ron about him, he knew Draco could be petty and maybe it was just a way to make Harry hurt in return. He knew he needed to find Draco and clear things up with him, no matter who stood in his way this time. He needed to pull up his Gryffindor bravery or he could end up missing his beloved Slytherin forever.

Harry rushed down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He had put on his invisibility cloak again, to keep hidden from Filch and Mrs. Norris. It was way after curfew when he noticed that Draco had slipped out of the Slytherin dorms with Blaise Zabini. They were near the abandoned potions classroom and he wondered with burning jealousy in his veins what the two were up to at this late hour. Harry was taking smaller and larger detours to avoid patrolling teachers and prefects until he finally reached the closed door to the room where the map said Draco and Zabini were.

He muttered out a listening charm, so he could overhear what they were talking about. Draco’s hushed voice sounded upset as he talked urgently to his dark-skinned friend, " _Blaise I want to end this. I know we wanted to make Harry pay for what he did to me … but this farce has gone on long enough. I can no longer bear to see the one I love looking so hurt and miserable every day. I know I ended things with him, but I really miss him. It's driving me mental. Why would he have lied to me for two years, Blaise? Waiting all this time to make me pay for my misdeeds? It doesn’t make any sense. Seeing the way he looks at me, those fiery green eyes never leaving me alone, the look of longing and mournful remorse, it can’t be that he did it out of revenge. He keeps trying to contact me again and again but you and Pansy stopped his attempts before they could even begin. I know I’m also at fault. I was too hurt then to let him mend what was wrong between us. And your behaviour in the last few weeks tells me that you don’t really hate him. You love to tease him, yes, but it’s not hate from your side. Well, I can’t talk for Pansy but I think she just wants to protect me, too."_

Harry heard Blaise sigh resigned. _"Finally, you came to your senses. Draco we only want what's best for you, and to make you happy. We saw how you fought against your own feelings, torn back and forth between wanting him in your arms again, and closing your fingers around his neck to choke him to death. We only intervened to give you more time to make the right decision. And if you have decided that you want your Gryffindork idiot of a boyfriend back, then we will support you. I know how it feels to miss a loved one since I've had to put up with your sorry ass for the last month instead of being with my girlfriend."_

Harry couldn’t believe his ears even if he had already thought that Draco used Zabini to get back at him. The only words that rang through his head were that Draco missed him and wanted him back. Before he could even think, his feet started moving on their own. He was through the door, grabbing Draco’s arm, and pulled him against his body while his invisibility cloak fell to the ground around him. Heedlessly of Zabini’s presence, his other hand found its way to the blond’s neck and he pulled him in, their lips crashing together passionately. 

Draco let out a startled yelp but soon moved his lips to kiss back just as frantically as he registered the wild mop of hair and the intoxicating scent of one Harry Potter, his former arch-enemy and beloved ex-boyfriend.

They pulled back for much-needed air when Zabini let out a low chuckle. Harry eyed the dark-skinned Slytherin suspiciously until Draco suddenly thwacked Harry painfully over the head. "What the fuck, Potter?" he growled, grey eyes blazing in the moonlight that shone around them.

Harry's challenging green eyes remained fixed on Zabini. "I will never hurt him again. I love him and will do everything in my power to make him happy."

Blaise looked sternly back. "If you don't keep your word, we will hunt you down and curse you so badly you'll wish you never messed with a Slytherin. We will take him away from you, this time for real; we won't let you harm him again."

Harry nodded solemnly and watched Blaise go before turning to Draco. "You know that I didn’t mean any of what I said to Ron. You don’t know how much I regretted it the moment it fell out of my mouth. It’s been driving me insane, Draco. I’m so sorry for hurting you in that way and I swear I will never deny you again. We belong together and if you take me back, I’ll make sure everyone knows it." 

Harry looked at Draco with a determination as close to the one he had when he had faced the Dark Lord. He was damn serious and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. This was his brave Gryffindor. The man he fell in love with but he wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. "If you do something like this again, I will string you up on your balls and hang you from the astronomy tower for everyone to see," he glared with arms crossed imperiously.

A goofy grin spread suddenly over Harry's lips, "Yes, your highness," he said, bowing to the Slytherin with a mockingly raised eyebrow. 

Draco snorted, "That is the right way to address me. Now come here, you stupid git. I fucking missed you. You have a lot to make up for." With that Draco jerked Harry toward him and crashed their lips once again together. He kissed the Gryffindor so hard that his green eyes looked completely dazed when they pulled apart. "I love you," Harry breathed against Draco’s parted lips and tried to snatch them again. Having Draco back in his arms felt like he was coming home and he couldn’t get enough of it. But the blond stepped back. "I think we should change our location. Then you can show me just how much you love me," Draco said with a lascivious smirk.

❤

Hands clutching tightly together, Harry and Draco walked the corridors of Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak. They hide in alcoves and the shadows of the Armor’s on display, giggling and kissing while dodging the patrolling teachers. When they finally reached the seventh floor, Harry walked forth and back three times with eyes closed in front of the blank wall. He concentrated on the things he wanted in the room and completely ignored the slight snoring of Barnabas the Barmy who slept comfortably in his portrayal. 

When the door finally showed up, Harry grinned lovingly at Draco and pulled him by his hand inside a dimly lit room with light wooden walls. A fire blazed in the fireplace to their right, filling the room with warmth and making both boys relax. In the middle of the room was a big four-poster bed, clad in shiny silver duvet covers which had the Slytherin emblem embedded on it. Against the wall opposite the fireplace stood a small cabinet filled with small bottles and boxes. Harry smirked as he saw that this particular wish had been fulfilled by the room. He walked over the plush dark green carpet toward the bed and pulled Draco after him, who looked around in astonishment. 

"This is certainly different from all the other times we used this room," he breathed amazed, feeling the silky texture of the bedcovers. 

"All for you, my Highness. Do you like it?" Harry asked and smiled when Draco nodded. Draco sat down and let himself fall back. "It's brilliant," the blond breathed and moved his arms up and down beside his body as if he wanted to make a snow angel. 

Harry snorted and walked over to the cabinet. "Glad you like it," he murmured while he sorted through the small glass vials on the shelf. When he had found what he was searching for, he pulled the three boxes open and looked at its contents appraisingly. He nodded to himself and tucked all three of them under his armpit. Then he walked over to the bed and stacked them on the bottom of the bed, laying two vials beside them. 

"What's that?" Draco asked, sitting up and eyeing the pile curiously. 

"Let yourself be surprised. I will spoil you rotten today," Harry answered with a slight growl to his voice, as he smirked at Draco and pushed him back down onto the duvet.

"Oho, Mr. Potter then I'm curious what you're up to. And remember, you've got a lot to make up for," Draco said warningly. He knew he was being petty but he just couldn't let it go.

"Yes, I know," Harry murmured as he crawled over Draco's sprawled out body and straddled his hips. His hands cupped Draco's face and he swept one of his thumps over the plum pink bottom lip. "Merlin, I missed you so much, you have no idea," he whispered as he locked his green eyes with Draco's silvery gaze. Slowly he leaned the last few inches and softly touched their lips together. 

The kiss was so caring that it hurt and made Draco almost sob. He felt the apology radiating off Harry's chapped lips cruising through his body, as the last of his tension washed away. He had already forgiven his stupid boyfriend with this kiss but he was now curious about what his Gryffindor had planned for him. Luckily he didn't need to wait long to find out.

Harry caressed his hands down Draco's neck, over his shoulders, and found their way to the tiny buttons of his shirt. Slowly he pulled them open and kissed every inch of Draco's pale skin that he exposed on his way down. When he finally reached the waistband of Draco's trousers, he pulled the shirt completely open and drew back, to take his fill with the writhing Slytherin beneath him. "Harry," Draco breathed as he looked at his boyfriend watching him. Heat shot through his body and pooled in his loins. He loved the way Harry's eyes roamed over every inch of his skin. It was a wondrous thing every time, that someone, no; the Chosen One would look at him with so much longing and love.

"You like when I watch you," Harry stated hoarsely as his hands followed the path he had kissed down, up again, and came to a rest at Draco's nipples. "Yes," Draco hissed through clenched teeth as he felt a blush creeping over his whole body. Salazar, this was not their first time, but Harry showed Draco the same loving tenderness as then. His heart soared with love and he would admit to anything, if only it would make Harry go on faster.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. "That's another thing that makes you perfect for me since I like to watch you, and only you," he said and twisted Draco's nipples which were already as hard as pebbles. 

Draco yelped in surprise, his back coming off the mattress. Harry chuckled again as he soothingly circled the abused nubs with his thumbs.

The Slytherin's breath came erratically as the slight sting ebbed away. He growled at the Gryffindor but Harry only smirked at him and leaned back to get one of the vials he brought earlier. 

Placing the shiny glass bottle beside his right knee, he pushed his arse over Draco's half-hard cock, making both of them moan, and fumbled with the Slytherin's belt buckle. 

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he suddenly felt kind of nervous despite his previously shown bold behaviour. He wanted to make this reconciliation as perfect as possible, but it was like always. As soon as he got Draco to himself, willing and docile, his nerves ran away with him. The manner of the blonde Slytherin to simply let go and to express his wishes openly was so different from his otherwise so dominant nature. 

Harry felt honored and amazed every time that his former enemy trusted him so much. Even after two years of a secret relationship, Harry still sometimes couldn't believe that Draco was his. And this time he had almost lost him due to his own stupidity. Now it was time to make it up to him.

Harry undid Draco's pants and ran his rough hands over the bony curve of Draco's hip. He stroked under the elastic of the Slytherin's boxer shorts and pulled them down over his legs together with the trousers. His hands never left the pale, soft skin of his lover.

Draco was trembling with excitement and when the cool air hit his cock, it twitched at Harry, demanding attention.

Harry grinned, "Soon love," he consoled him and directed Draco to lie on his stomach. When the Slytherin was comfortable, Harry grabbed the small glass bottle and trickled its pleasantly scented contents over Draco's flawless skin. Draco hummed contentedly as Harry started massaging his tense muscles.

When Draco sank completely relaxed into the mattress, Harry stripped off his own clothes and lay down on the warm body of his loved one. He started kissing Draco. First his ear, then his high cheekbones, down his neck, just every inch of skin he could reach. His own desire pulsed between Draco's buttocks and Harry rubbed it up and down with small pushing movements over the oil slippery skin with relish.

"Harry..." Draco breathed beneath him, "Just go on. You're driving me crazy." 

"Hm, that is what I was planning to do," Harry chuckled and slithered down Draco's body. He knelt between Draco's spread legs and motioned the Slytherin to lift his bum. His hands started to knead the soft flesh, spreading it further with every caress. His thump swept in between and stroked over the fluttering, puckered flesh of Draco's anus. 

Draco moaned and wantonly pushed back against Harry's hands. He couldn't wait to feel Harry sink into him. But his Gryffindor boyfriend had other plans as he pulled away. Draco growled in protest. He heard the faint crackling of silk as Harry opened one of the boxes that he had previously placed on the foot of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and started to roll around to look at what Harry was doing, but a hand to his back stopped him and pushed him back down. "Just wait, I have something special planned for you."

Soon, Draco felt Harry's hands on him again. He felt something being gently brushed over his shaft and around his testicles. "What are you..." he began but was hushed again by his boyfriend. “Just let me do this. You don’t need to worry," Harry mumbled and circled Draco's entrance with his thumb again before he spread his ass cheeks wide apart and dove in. 

His tongue flicked against the puckered rim. Draco let out a surprised squeal and tried to flee up the bed but Harry wouldn't let him. He clenched his fingers around Draco's pointy hip bones and began to lick in earnest. 

"Oh God, Harry..." Draco moaned loudly. He couldn't begin to describe what Harry's tongue did to him. He felt so vulnerable like this, but at the same time it was utterly amazing and hot and his balls drew up, initiating his pending orgasm in a rush. But no matter how hard his prick twitched, it could only leak pre-cum. Draco trashed and moaned to no avail. The thing Harry had put around his genitals before prevented him to find completion.

Draco felt more than saw as soft bindings wrapped around his wrists and ankles and bound him tightly to the bed. It heightened his senses even more and Harry's mouth showed no mercy. The Gryffindor licked and sucked, sometimes he pushed only the tip of his forefinger into Draco's opening. But he never got deep enough to fill Draco's twitching hole. 

"Harry ... please!" Draco whined breathlessly. His body was strung so tight he felt like bursting on the spot. 

Harry chuckled, as he pulled Draco's entrance wider apart, and began fucking his boyfriend with his tongue. He could only guess what he was doing to Draco with it, but the Slytherin's reactions spoke for themselves. He had never had Draco as willing and so close to begging as he was now, it did terribly wonderful things to his own hard cock. 

He moaned wantonly around his tongue, making the blond's testicles twitch as the vibration hit his sensitive skin. "Harry!" Draco squeaked through his rushed panting and Harry had finally mercy with him. 

Pulling back his mouth, he watched how Draco's hole twitched at the loss. "You really like that, don’t you?" Harry asked with hooded eyes, already searching for the second vial. 

Draco's body only shuddered. He was beyond words for the feelings Harry gave him were just too much for his brain to comprehend. He just pushed his hips back as a request for Harry to finally fuck him.

Harry groaned and trickled the content of the vial over Draco's ass and his swollen cock. He tugged fast two times at his own cock before he spread Draco's buttocks once again and pushed the tip inside. They both moaned as they finally connected in the most intimate way possible. Sweat pooled in the small of Draco's back where he was bent at just the right angle for Harry's cock to hit his sweet-spot when the Gryffindor snapped his hips forward and sunk completely in.

Draco screamed hoarsely as lightning flashed behind his tightly squeezed shut eyes. Harry's thrusts hit spot on every single time. Spit was trickling into the cushion beneath Draco's open mouth. When Harry pulled back, Draco's channel clenched of its own accord, trying to hold him inside, and then he could just breathe and moan with every forward motion of his boyfriend. It felt amazing, almost otherworldly and Draco wanted it to go on and yet never stop.

Harry's body was bowed over Draco's back as he thrust into the willing hole of the Slytherin's body. His breath was erratic, his fingers clutching tightly at the blond's hips, leaving bruising imprints. He felt Draco's velvet channel clutching him tightly, massaging his hot rod from the tip to the root with every back and forth of his hips. 

"Draco, Draco, Draco … mine," he moaned as his rhythm began to falter. He was so fucking close, he just couldn't hold back anymore.

With a swift move, he removed the cock ring from his boyfriends dripping parts and snapped his hips one last time forward in an almost brutal jerk. 

Draco screamed Harry’s name as he was pushed over the edge and spilled his seed in long ribbons over the bed sheets. Harry's hot cum flooded his twitching channel as his boyfriend came with a growling howl. 

Harry collapsed onto Draco's back. His body felt boneless as he pressed a needy kiss against the corner of his Slytherin's mouth. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly and carded his hand through the sweaty strands of Draco's blond hair before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. 

❤

The reconciliation they had the week before had brought one thing clear to the front of Harry's mind and wouldn't even leave him alone for even ten minutes. 

He wanted Draco. Always and forever.

Since the waves had settled, neither of them had touched on the issue of coming out again. But Harry knew it would come back on the table sooner or later.

For the last week, he had been puzzling over a plan for how to combine the two. He had written letters to dispel his fears and had already received positive answers. Most of all, he was happy that Molly and Arthur had no problem with the fact that he was gay. After all, their second-oldest Charlie was gay too, which Harry hadn't even been aware of until then, and so this fear had fizzled out.

However, things looked very different when it came to his chosen partner. Both Weasley parents had reservations about Draco but saw that they couldn't influence love in this way. So they agreed to give his boyfriend a chance when Harry assured them that Draco had changed. All they wanted for him was to be happy and if it was with the young Malfoy, they would do their best to welcome him.

So, Harry had formed a plan, with Hermione, and to his surprise with Ron who casually threw partly helpful comments in between.

Tomorrow would be the big day and Harry felt pretty nervous but more so excited. He tossed and turned in his bed, going over everything in his head and praying to Merlin, Morgana, and Circe that Draco would react positively to his performance.

He would pull this off tomorrow, even if the whole of the wizarding world was against them, he didn't care. He would show everyone that Draco was his; the rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared; he had done his part in the war and deserved to be happy now.

At some point at three o'clock in the morning, he finally fell asleep, a happy smile on his face when his last thought was on the surprised expression on his boyfriend's face, which he would hopefully make a pleasant surprise tomorrow.

Morning came too early for the boys in the Gryffindor dormitory. But for Harry, who had gotten little sleep, was wide awake and ready to surprise his boyfriend.

He swept through the room, threw himself into his new, fitting clothes, which he had ordered specially on Ron’s advice and, for once, needed forever in the bathroom to tame his hair with the newly learned spells from Hermione. And with a good portion of Sleekeazy's. When he eventually finished, Neville was groaning from the door that he would finally have to go to the bathroom if Harry didn't want to wipe up a puddle.

Laughing at that and smiling all over his face, Harry cleared the bathroom and opened his trunk. Thoughtfully, he took out the small, velvety black box and stowed it in the pocket of his emerald-green vest before throwing on his school robe.

Ron whistled through teeth in appreciation when he saw his mate standing in front of him. Harry looked good. Even Ron had to admit that. "Malfoy will be thrilled," he said as the other boys had left the room.

Harry checked himself in the mirror again. His wild hair was tamed into a deliberately tousled look; his glasses were sparkling clean and actually sat straight on his nose. He had freshly shaved and applied aftershave. His clothing consisted of a black silk shirt, the green vest that favorably accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. A black leather belt with a snake as a buckle was pulled through the belt loops of his black trousers and the whole thing was rounded off with new black sneakers.

He grinned at his reflection and rounded on Ron. "I would hope so," he smirked and pushed his friend to the door. It was time to go to breakfast and let his plan unfold.

As always on this particular day of the year, the great hall was in a state of commotion. Dozens of owls circled over their heads with pink letters or dropped boxes of confectionery here and there on their partially unsuspecting victims. Everywhere you saw pink smoky hearts floating in the air or heard the popping of sweets that two students pulled at both ends, with the roaring cheers from their friends, to be showered in hundreds of red miniature hearts with a pink glitter rain.

The spectacle was breathtaking and nerve-wracking, every year anew and when Harry took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, he groaned loudly as a downright owl storm descended on him and drowned him in a mountain of pink letters and chocolate hearts.

Moving his hands through the masses as if he was dry-swimming, he pushed everything behind his seat and rescued his goblet from tumbling over. 

When the owls had disappeared and it was a little quieter, the food appeared in front of them, which was completely held in Valentine's Day fashion being pink, white, silver, and red. The house-elves had once again outdone themselves. There was even a small fountain in the middle of the table from which the pink fizz spewed out when one hit their goblet against it.

But Harry didn't feel like eating. He just waited until everyone had food on their plates. His gaze slid over the Slytherin table. It will be soon. In a moment he would go over to Draco and personally give him his present.

His heart was beating frantically as he checked one last time that the small box was still in his pocket. Then he nodded to Ron and Hermione, who both crossed their fingers for him, and headed for the Slytherin table.

❤

Draco’s eyes drew up in a curious glance as his boyfriend headed his way. Harry looked hot, his clothes were obviously new, and his hair was actually done for once. God, he wanted to run his hand through it and mess it up.

"Draco, why is potter coming over here?" Pansy whispered into his ear, leaning close.

"I have no idea, Pansy," Draco whispered back with a groan to his voice. His boyfriend looked so good; he wanted to gobble him up where he stood.

"I think he has something for you," Blaise said with curiosity clearly on his face, as he watched the confident attitude of the approaching Gryffindor.

Draco's heart sped up as Harry came to a stop before him, he seemed nervous but courageous. Harry held out his hand to Draco invitingly. Flabbergasted upon the bold approach Draco let himself be pulled up and quirked a questioning eyebrow at the Golden Boys' mischievous grin.

"What are you doing? Unhand me, Potter," Draco hissed with his usual scowl, ignoring the fact that he himself had willingly taken Harry's hand. He felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Half the room was staring at them now and Draco didn't know what to do or what Harry was planning.

Harry was not deterred by the fake scowl. He took a deep breath that caught Draco's attention and took hold of both Draco’s hands, holding them tightly. The Gryffindor seemed to ignore the silence that had befallen the Great Hall. Just like that everyone's eyes were on them.

Draco gaped at his boyfriend in shock. He couldn't fathom what Harry was up to. 'Is this what I think it is?' he thought to himself, not believing that it was finally happening after all this time. Eyes raking over Harry's face to catch a glimpse of what was coming, he felt super uneasy with all the whispering he heard around them.

"What is Potter doing?"

"Why is he with Malfoy? Don't they hate each other?" 

"Isn't Malfoy together with Zabini?"

Draco tried to block them out and focus on the brilliant green of Harry's eyes which brimmed with affection. 

"Draco, I know in the past I've hurt you, I am truly sorry for that. But as I stand here before you, heart pounding, I'm lost for the right words to say. When I look into your beautiful mercury eyes, I see all of the reasons I fell in love with you. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, all the hard times we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there was and will be. How you complete me, without you I am not whole. Draco, I give you my heart, my soul, my everything. I promise to love you, protect you. I will be by your side forever, if you will have me, I will cherish every moment we have together for the rest of our lives," Harry said with absolute honesty in his voice. Everyone who was present in the great hall had to recognize that potter was completely serious. 

Draco's eyes were starting to tear up in pure happiness, his ridiculously Gryffindor was finally coming out to everyone in the most embarrassing way. Draco wanted to lean forward and hide his flushing face in his boyfriend's chest. 

He was startled with a shock when Harry dropped to one of his knees and looked up at him with a beautiful smile. Harry pulled out a small box and opened it. Over the first squeals from some female students close by, he heard Harry raise his voice as he continued speaking.

"With this ring, let it be known I choose you. I promise to love you and care for you for all eternity. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco's silver eyes were big and wide. His mouth opened and closed as he stared at the beautiful ring Harry had chosen for him. He just couldn't grasp the reality of it; Harry had just proposed marriage to him in front of the whole school. 

In the little box in front of him, embedded in dark green velvet, lay a very fine, noble ring. Two snakes, one made of silver and the other made of rose gold, were intertwined and bit each other's tail. The ring was detailed down to the smallest scale and the eyes of the two snakes were completed with small silver and green gemstones, reminding him of their own eyes.

Still gaping at Harry he breathed breathlessly, "Yes."

And amidst the screams of disbelief and ecstatic squeaks of the others present, Harry got back to his feet with a beaming smile and twinkling green eyes and put the ring on Draco's finger. He was so happy. He felt overjoyed that he was back together with Harry who was now his fiancé.

If the Great Hall had already been in an uproar because of Valentine's Day, it now looked like a vicious cauldron. Absolutely everyone had an opinion on what had just happened and was loud and clear about it.

"That's just a joke, isn't it?"

"Did you see Malfoy's face? So cute."

"He's a Death Eater, what is Harry thinking?"

"Oh my god, I want to get a proposal too."

"You better not hurt him again, Potter," Pansy bellowed over everyone else's gossip.

Draco and Harry had neither eyes nor ears for their fellow classmates. The two were completely lost in one another and looked deep into the other's eyes before they gave each other a passionate kiss in front of all the assembled residents of Hogwarts.

Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Running down the corridor with his boyfriend in tow, he stopped at the next alcove and pushed Harry into it so he could kiss his future husband more privately. As the kisses got hotter and heavier, Harry stopped Draco and growled lasciviously, "Let’s go to the Room of Requirement." Draco smirked and nodded, having just had the same idea.

❤

**Quibbler Exclusive**

by Luna Lovegood

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy** **are engaged**

I warmly greet all readers and come to you today with the hottest news, fresh out of Hogwarts. It happened in the Great Hall of our lovely school; on no better day than Valentine's Day, we witnessed how Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world and defeater of Voldemort, finally proposed marriage to his long time lover Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

This reporter had been wondering for a long time when it would finally come to this, as the two had been in a secret relationship for over two years with a minor hiccup this year. Luckily, they soon found their way back to each other. If you're at Hogwarts you might stumble over the lovebirds; Laughing, flirting, and teasing each other, both with bright smiles, as they run around the castle grounds playfully while holding hands. 

It is nice to be able to witness the happiness of the Boy-Who-Lived and his chosen one. As a friend to both, I'm happy and supportive of them, so are their closest friends. Everyone who is close to both of them wishes them both all the best for the future. 

When personally asked, what had attracted the two to each other; devastatingly bright smiles graced their faces. With their hands joined together, they turned to each other giggling, their bright Eyes gleamed mischievously, as their rings glinted in the sunlight, and they both spoke at the same time:

"He's just my type."

❤• **The End** •❤•

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Image credits: Snog by gorgidas (aka theband)  
> Link to deviantart: https://bit.ly/343eqrC


End file.
